


Rudý podzim

by KadetPise



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: John přichází za svým přítelem Jackem s krví na rukou. Píše se rok 1888 a začíná série odporných vražd v Londýně.





	Rudý podzim

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno léta páně 2015, ale pořád mám ten příběh ráda.

31.8.1888

„Doktore, musíte mi pomoct!“ John vrazil do dveří jako velká voda a musím uznat, že mě v první chvíli vyděsil. Nebyl jsem na něco takového zvyklý. John byl velmi tichý muž, většinou se neprojevoval a jeho názor se z něj musel páčit. Proto teď, když jsem mu otevřel a viděl ho udýchaného, rozcuchaného a špinavého. Do toho ještě vykřikoval nesrozumitelné obhajoby. Překvapil mě.  
„Uklidněte se, Johne, a posaďte se,“ pomohl jsem mu sednout na křeslo. Cítil jsem, jak se pod mou rukou třese. „Řekněte mi pomalu, co se stalo.“ Když jsem ho pustil a podíval se na ruce, překvapeně jsem zjistil, že mi na nich zůstala krev. Vyvedlo mě to z míry. „Někdo vám ublížil?“  
Zkroutil se a schoval obličej do dlaní. Donesl se ke mně přerývaný vzlykot. Ano, tohle už vypadalo jako John, kterého znám. Když sem přišel poprvé, nebyl přesvědčený o tom, že bych mu mohl pomoct. Měl problémy s komunikací, ale spolu jsme ten problém překonali a on se mi otevřel podobným způsobem, jako teď.  
Otřel jsem si ruku do ubrousku a posadil se naproti Johnovi. Nevypadalo to, že by byl zraněný. To mě přivedlo na nepříliš hezkou myšlenku, tedy, že krev nebyla jeho. Čekal jsem, až začne sám mluvit. John neměl rád, když ho někdo do něčeho nutil.  
Přestal fňukat a obličej si utřel do rukávu. Na tváři mu zůstal krvavý flek. Raději jsem ho na to neupozorňoval, ale nabídl jsem mu čistý ubrousek. S vděkem ho přijal. Potom konečně začal mluvit.  
„Dnes večer jsem navštívil East End,“ mluvil pomalu, jako by mu každá věta způsobovala problém. „Nejdřív jsem myslel, že mířím k vám do ordinace, ale nohy mě zanesly do těch nezaplivanějších částí. Měl jsem strach, přesto jsem se tudy potuloval do noci. Pak jsem uviděl svou matku.“  
Mé obočí vylétlo nahoru a John se koktavě hned začal opravovat. „Ne, ne mou matku, jen jsem si to myslel. Vypadala jako ona, ale byla opilá, matka se neopíjela. Ale já myslel, že ji vidím, byl jsem si tím jistý. Šel jsem za ní, chtěl jsem se ujistit. Snažil jsem se držet dál, ale potom si mě všimla. Chtěl jsem utéct, ale zavolala na mě a já slyšel hlas své matky. Ztuhnul jsem, protože matka se musí poslouchat. Ona ke mně přišla a začala… začala mi sahat… však víte.“  
„Do rozkroku,“ doplnil jsem ho s klidem.  
„A-ano. Byla to nějaká prostitutka, ale já pořád myslel… Chyběly jí dokonce stejné zuby!“ teď už málem vykřiknul a spustil další salvu vzlyků. Mezi nimi ze sebe koktal další informace. „Bál jsem se. Nemohl jsem se ovládat, hrozně se mi to líbilo. Musel jsem něco dělat. Vzal jsem nůž…“ tady se odmlčel a jen vzlykal.  
„Nosíte u sebe nůž?“ snažil jsem se odvést řeč tak, aby se trochu uklidnil.  
„Ano. Bydlíte nedaleko špatných čtvrtí, mám strach,“ zašeptal.  
„Co jste udělal té ženě?“  
„Já ji zabil…“  
Toho jsem se bál.  
„Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat! Běžel jsem hned sem, protože jste jediný, koho tu znám!“  
„Uklidněte se, Johne. Vyřešíme to spolu. Viděl vás někdo?“  
„Ne. Myslím, že ne. Nikdo tam nebyl.“  
„Dobrá. Dám vám čisté oblečení a vy půjdete domů. Je skoro půl páté, stihnete první ranní vlak. Dnes ráno máte zápas v kriketu, nemýlím se? Ne. Takže se uklidníte a zahrajete ho, jak nejlépe budete moct. A až budete mít čas, vrátíte se sem a uvidíme, co se dá dělat.“ Potřeboval jsem ho dostat odsud a současně si promyslet, co dělat.  
Dal jsem mu oblečení a sebral mu nůž. Taky jsem mu dal napít pálenky, a konečně ho poslal domů. Oblečení jsem spálil a nůž omyl. Pak jsem se posadil na křeslo a zbytek noci jsem přemýšlel se sklenkou v ruce.  
Měl bych dát vědět policii? Pokud Johna někdo viděl, budu teď stejně podezřelý jako on. Co mě to vůbec popadlo? Ano, přemýšlel jsem o Johnovi víc jako o příteli, než o pacientovi, přesto ode mě bylo pošetilé jednat takto.  
Montague John Druitt, velmi inteligentní člověk, vzdělaný, skvělý řečník a sportovec. Přesto sociálně nejistý. Jeho otec zemřel asi před rokem a matku před třemi měsíci zavřeli do blázince. John ke mně začal chodit v době smrti svého otce. Nevěřil, že mu pomůžu, ale stalo se tak. Stal se oblíbeným společníkem v kriketovém družstvu a neměl problém mluvit s muži. Avšak u žen to bylo horší, nemohl jsem přijít na způsob, jak ho zbavit nervozity a třasu, když měl s nějakou mluvit. Tady jsme zůstali na mrtvém bodě.  
Když potom jeho matku zavřeli do blázince, svěřil se mi s něčím dalším. Jeho matka trpěla silnými depresemi a později se k nim přidaly ještě bludy. Byla mimo sebe a pokusila se o sebevraždu. John začal mít strach, že se mu stane to samé, co jí. Řekl mi, že i on čas od času přemýšlí nad zbytečností svého života a chytá se u černých myšlenek.  
A teď tento incident. Co ho vedlo k tomu navštívit East End? Přivedli ho tam jeho bludy, nebo si byl celou dobu vědom toho, co dělá? To byla otázka, na kterou jsem potřeboval znát odpověď. Dospěly jeho problémy do stádia, kdy se přestane kontrolovat a bude agresivní? Nebo se na něm tento incident podepíše a nebude se opakovat?  
Chtěl jsem znát odpověď na všechny otázky. Teprve teď jsem si uvědomil, jak křečovitě svírám sklenici a přerývaně dýchám. Ach, Johne, jak fascinující jste člověk. Jak mnoho jste mi už v životě ukázal a jak mnoho mi můžete ukázat. Byla to lékařská zvědavost. Chtěl jsem to vidět.  
Kolem sedmé ráno přišla moje služebná paní Rickmanová. Přinesla s sebou i čerstvý výtisk novin. Chtěl jsem vědět, jestli se už o té vraždě psalo a skutečně jsem našel článek. „Další vražda ve Whitechapel,“ zněl titulek. Whitechapel byl svými mordy známý, ale tahle byla popsána víc, než zdrávo.  
Psalo se tu, že ji našli k ránu, s rozřízlým krkem a hlubokými ranami v oblasti břišní. Identifikovali ji jako Polly, prostitutku, která ve Whitechapel nabízela své služby. Její tělo bylo převezeno na policejní ambulanci k ohledání a odtud do márnice na Old-Montague street. Jaká to shoda jmen.  
A jaká to náhoda, že právě tam pracoval můj dlouholetý přítel doktor Flamen. Rozhodl jsem se ho navštívit a požádat o prohlídku těla, abych na vlastní oči viděl, co můj pacient udělal. Byl to jen profesionální zájem, abych věděl, jak špatně na tom John je. Víc mě na tom nelákalo.  
„Vy jste zase nespal, že, pane?“ pokárala mě má služebná, když jsem se posadil k snídani. Byla to zlatá žena.  
„Ne, paní Rickmanová, zase jste mě prokoukla.“  
„Vy doktoři jste strašní! Sami o sebe se nikdy nestráte.“  
„Za někým zajdu, slibuju.“  
Odfrkla si, protože věděla, že lžu. Neměl jsem jí to za zlé, protože jsem jí ohledně svého zdraví lhal pořád. A ona, stará matka, lži poznala.  
„Kdyby se za mnou někdo stavil, vyřiďte, že se vrátím odpoledne,“ rozloučil jsem se s ní po snídani. „Kdyby přišel John, víte, ten tmavovlasý muž s knírkem, ať na mě počká.“  
Paní Rickmanová mi dala zavolat drožku a já se nechal odvést až k márnici ve Whitechapel. Tady jsem se zeptal na doktora Flamena. Přišel za mnou, ještě si o rukáv utíral zbytky nějaké chemikálie. „Jack Morton, rád tě vidím. Doufám, že tu nikoho nehledáš.“  
Potřásl jsem mu s úsměvem rukou. „Naštěstí ne. Zdravím, Danieli. Přišel jsem kvůli práci.“  
Vedl mě dlouhou chodbou k márnici. „Kvůli práci nebo kvůli tvé druhé práci? Tady žádného cvoka na spravování nenajdeš.“  
„Vím, že léčbu slovem neuznáváš, ale pro mě je to zajímavý vedlejší obor. Ráno jsem četl, že k vám přivezli ženu zavražděnou ve Whitechapel. Prý je to mnohem zajímavější, než jiné vraždy.“  
Zkoumavě se na mě podíval. „Ten chlap, co to udělal, musel být naprostý šílenec.“  
„Proto jsem tady.“  
„Věř mi, že bys ho v noci nechtěl potkat na ulici. Proč se o to zajímáš?“  
„Sám jsi to řekl. Musí to být šílenec. Pracuji na nové zprávě o duševních nemocech a chci vidět, co takoví lidé dokážou. Je to pro mě opravdu důležité, Danieli. Mohl by mi to tělo ukázat?“ požádal jsem ho.  
„Ještě neproběhla pitva, ale nevím. Není to zrovna v mojí pravomoci,“ zahleděl se na mě. Měl bych víc naléhat nebo svou snahu vzdát? Nebo mu něco nabídnout, abych snížil jeho strach? Chtěl jsem to tělo vidět za každou cenu. Závisel na tom John. Šlo mi především o Johna.  
Povzdechl jsem si. „Vím, že tě nemohu nutit, ale znamená to pro mě všechno. V rámci lékařství a vědy.“  
„Vědy,“ odfrknul si. Podobné narážky jsem od něj slyšel snad tisíckrát. „No dobře, ale jestli kvůli tobě přijdu o práci, budeš se o mě starat,“ svolil nakonec a dovedl mě až k márnici.  
„Jsem tvým dlužníkem,“ řekl jsem mu a on se ušklíbnul jako paní Rickmanová. Opravdu jsem muž, který tak málo drží své slovo? Měl bych se nad sebou zamyslet.  
Márnice byla ve sklepě. Bylo tu chladno. Stálo tu několik vozíků s těly, ledabyle přikrytými prostěradly. Dovedl mě k jednomu z nich. „Kdyby se ti snad chtělo zvracet, tak ne na tělo. Nesměj se, není to vůbec hezký pohled. Ten chlap už nebude spadat ani do tvého oboru. Dej bůh, ať se to neopakuje.“  
Nepřeháněl. Ta žena, Polly, měla rozřízlý krk doslova od ucha k uchu. Rána byla rozšklebená, a připomínala úsměv, který spadl o patro níž. To nebylo tak hrozné, ale její břicho bylo rozervané. Měla hned několik bodných ran a pár řezů, které odhalovaly maso a části dutiny břišní. Řezy mířily směrem dolů a bylo poznat, že vrah byl v zápalu agrese a šílenství.  
Zakryl jsem si ústa a odvrátil se. Přesto mi před očima vyvstával obraz Johna, jak bodá Polly do břicha a trhá nožem. Ukrajuje z ní kusy. Johne, co jste to udělal?  
„Říkal jsem ti to,“ Daniel znovu Polly zakryl. Neměl jsem co na to říct. Měl pravdu, tohle mohl udělat jen šílenec. Ale John nebyl šílenec, jak to mohl udělat? Kam se vyvíjel? Co s ním bude dál? Nemohl jsem uvěřit, že to byl on.  
Z márnice jsem se doslova vypotácel, snad se na mě projevila i únava. Daniel mi u sebe v kanceláři nalil sklenici skotské a já ji do sebe hodil jako nějakou levnou pálenku. Když jsem se trochu uklidnil, poznamenal jsem: „Velmi poučná prohlídka.“  
Chvilku jsem myslel, že po mě Daniel tou lahví hodí, ale udržel se. „A už tě tu nechci vidět.“  
Postavil jsem se. „Děkuji, Danieli, opravdu jsi mi pomohl.“ Vyprovodil mě ke dveřím. Když jsem vycházel, vzpomněl jsem si na paní Rickmanovou. „Neměl bys něco na spaní?“  
***  
Domů jsem dorazil na oběd. Nikdo mě nesháněl, takže jsem si mohl jít lehnout a pokusit se dospat noční bdění. Hlavou mi pořád poletovaly otázky ohledně Johna. Povedlo se mi usnout až po hodině a přesto jsem se po probuzení necítil odpočatý.  
John přišel k večeru. Nemohl jsem se dočkat, až se objeví. Mísily se ve mně pocity. Obava o Johna, strach z Johna a vzrušení z toho, co s ním můžu dokázat, když popíšu jeho nemoc. Když vešel do dveří, zrovna jsem seděl a prohlížel si jeho nůž. Byla to první věc, na kterou mu padl zrak. Bledý se posadil a mlčel.  
„Johne,“ oslovil jsem ho. „Jak dopadl váš zápas?“  
Vzhlédl ke mně a překvapeně zamrkal. Asi čekal jinou otázku. „Dobře. Vyhráli jsme,“ strohá a opatrná odpověď. Pomyslel jsem si, že ho možná ztratím, což jsem nemohl dopustit.  
„Zbavilo vás to špatných myšlenek jako vždy?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Ano. Myslel jsem jen na vítězství. Chvíli to vypadalo, že prohrajeme, ale dali jsme do toho všechno!“ vždycky, když mluvil o hře, tak se rozvášnil. Zdálo se, že opravdu vypne a dostane se do fáze klidu. Kriket zpomaloval jeho nemoc. Nedokázal ji ale zastavit.  
„To mám radost,“ usmál jsem se a položil nůž na stůl. „Ale je tu věc, kterou musíme probrat, to víte, že, Johne?“  
„Ano, doktore,“ zamumlal a jeho zádumčivý pohled se vrátil.  
„Můžete mi zopakovat, co se stalo?“ chtěl jsem, aby mluvil sám.  
„Včera večer jsem chtěl jít za vámi, ale špatně jsem zahnul. Chtěl jsem jít zkratkou, a skončil jsem ve Whitechapel. Nevím, proč jsem se už tehdy neotočil a nevrátil domů. Místo toho jsem tam zůstal a toulal se ulicemi. Cítil jsem se bezpečněji, měl jsem nůž. Nosím ho s sebou často, East End není nejbezpečnější místo,“ při těch slovech zalétl pohledem k noži na stole.  
„Pokračujte,“ pobídl jsem ho.  
„Byla tam ta žena. Jmenovala se Polly, četl jsem to v novinách… Já… Proč o tom musím mluvit? Řekl jsem vám to už ráno!“ vykřiknul zničehonic. „Nechci si to připomínat! Ten její výraz! Ty oči! Nechtěl jsem matku zabít!“  
Zmlknul, uvědomil si, co řekl. Začal vzlykat a schoval obličej do dlaní. Zase jeho matka. S tímhle problémem jsme se setkávali celou dobu. Vždycky to byla matka. Cítil k ní víc než lásku dítěte. Ale nebyl si jistý co. Strach? Nenávist? Touhu? Musel jsem to zjistit.  
„Opět jste zmínil matku. Johne, co vás donutilo vytáhnout nůž?“  
„Sahala na mě a já nechtěl,“ řekl po odmlce. „Bylo to špatné, protože… se… protože se mi to líbilo. To není správné. Viděl jsem vlastní matku a ona dělala tohle!“ kolísaly v něm nálady. Chvilku mluvil vyděšeně a tiše, aby následně zuřivě gestikuloval a vykřikoval. Tohle nikdy předtím nedělal. Nechtěl jsem si to sám přiznat, ale jeho výkyvy nálad mě poněkud vyděsily. Stejně tak mne zaujaly.  
„Klid, Johne, nikdo vás neobviňuje. Co jste cítil, kromě vzrušení?“  
„Vztek.“  
„A stud, Johne?“  
„Ano. Asi ano. Styděl jsem se.“  
„Kvůli lásce k matce?“  
John mlčel a nervózně proplétal prsty. Neměl jsem mu vnucovat otázky.  
„Omlouvám se, příteli,“ řekl jsem mu. Vstal jsem a beze slov postavil konvici na čaj. Potřeboval jsem, aby Johnova důvěra ve mě zůstala pevná. Aby věřil mým úsudkům. Netušil jsem, jak snadné to bude.  
„Pomozte mi, Jacku,“ vzhlédl ke mně. V hnědých očích se mu leskly slzy, vypadal jako štěně, které si vás pokouší udobřit, abyste ho zase podrbali za uchem. Jak bych mohl takovým očím odolat?  
„Když mi řeknete jménem, je to vážné,“ řekl jsem. „Chápete, že se mi nemusí podařit pomoct vám? A také to, že krytím vašeho činu jsem vlastně váš spolupachatel?“  
„Nežádal bych vás, ale jsem zoufalý. Prosím, Jacku!“  
Nalil jsem nám čaj a pak jsem položil otázku, na kterou jsem potřeboval znát odpověď snad mnohem víc, než John sám. „Pomůžu vám, Johne. Ale nejdřív musím vědět, s čím chcete pomoct. Co vás doopravdy trápí?“  
Nevím, jestli tu otázku čekal, ale odpověděl mi vyrovnaně a s ledově klidným hlasem. „Matka.“  
Usmál jsem se. „Jsem vám k službám, příteli.“

6.9.1888

„Jacku, opravdu mi to pomůže?“ zeptal se John. Byl oblečený v černém, na hlavě měl klobouk a v ruce třímal vycházkovou hůl, kterou kdysi dostal od přátel z kriketu, když díky němu vyhráli zápas. Těkal očima po okolí a nevypadal dobře.  
„Už jsme o tom mluvili, Johne. Co jsem vám říkal?“  
„Že když sem půjdeme, můžu matku pohřbít,“ vydechl John.  
„Správně. Jsem tu s vámi, nemáte se čeho bát,“ položil jsem mu ruku na rameno a udělali jsme krok za bránu hřbitova na Little Ilford. Netrvalo dlouho a zahlédli jsme nevelkou skupinu černě oděných lidí. Nešli jsme až k nim, zůstali jsme stát ve stínu stromu nedaleko obřadu.  
„Prach jsi a v prach se obrátíš,“ zaslechl jsem.  
Stáli jsme a přihlíželi pohřbu Mary Ann Nicholsové, jinak také Polly.  
Díval jsem se, jak spouštějí rakev do země. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, že si John otírá oči. Když jsem mu předtím položil ruku na rameno, cítil jsem, jak se třese. Vzal jsem ho sem, aby čelil svému činu tváří v tvář. Aby viděl, co způsobil, a aby si dokázal odpustit. Doufal jsem, že se mi podaří ho tak uklidnit. Mohl to být chybný krok? Snad ne.  
„Jacku, odejděme,“ zašeptal po chvilce. „Už nemůžu.“  
„Vydržte, Johne, je to vaše matka…“  
„Není!“ skočil mi prudce do řeči. „Chci pryč!“ otočil se k odchodu, zastavil jsem ho chycením za paži. Podíval jsem se mu zpříma do očí. Byl smutný, ale teď, jedna jeho část se rozzlobila. Odmítnul jsem před tím pohledem uhnout.  
„Je to žena, kterou jste zabil. Jestli nejste schopen se postavit tváří v tvář svým činům, nebudu vám moct pomoct. A pokud se jim nedokážete postavit, budete pořád stejný zbabělec, kterým jste byl, když jste poprvé přišel.“ Byla to moc silná slova? Ztratím teď Johna? Jeho oči se rozšířily a on se mi prudce vytrhl.  
„Zbabělec,“ zopakoval nevěřícně. Bez dalších slov zamířil k bráně hřbitova.  
Naposledy jsem se podíval k truchlícím, právě každý házel hrst hlíny do hrobu. Vyběhl jsem za Johnem, dohnal jsem ho skoro okamžitě. „Johne, prosím,“ promluvil jsem. „Nemyslel jsem to tak.“  
Zastavil se až několik metrů za branou. „Myslel jsem, že mi pomůžete! Nutíte mě do věcí, které nemůžu zvládnout a ani nechci! Nemůžu jít na pohřeb ženě, kterou jsem zabil! Je to ještě horší hřích, než jsem způsobil!“  
„Měl jste mi to říct už tehdy, když jsem vám to navrhnul. Tady na tom místě už je pozdě, Johne,“ odpověděl jsem klidně. „Nechtěl jsem vás nutit do ničeho, co nechcete. Souhlasil jste, proto jsem se snažil vám pomoct.“  
John zavrtěl hlavu. „Pojďme pryč, prosím, Jacku.“  
Povzdechl jsem si. „Dobrá, Johne. Pojďme.“  
***  
Posadili jsme se u mě doma, paní Rickmanová donesla čaj. „Kdepak jste dnes byli?“ zeptala se.  
„Lékařská procházka,“ odpověděl jsem.  
„Čerstvý vzduch vždycky pomůže. Je to nejlepší lék,“ usmála se. Podívala se na Johna, zíral na stůl a ignoroval ji. „Když budete něco potřebovat, zavolejte.“  
Opustila místnost. Rozhodl jsem se, že dnes už nebudu Johna trápit. Raději jsem se pokusil zavést řeč na jiné téma. Hovořili jsme o kriketu, o politice a zdálo se, že se John uklidňuje a uvolňuje. Jako za starých časů, kdy byl John jen obyčejný, nejistý muž a já byl jeho lékař, který měl jen zájem o to, aby se pacient cítil dobře.  
O to mi přece šlo doteď. Chtěl jsem, aby se John cítil dobře. Chtěl jsem, aby mohl žít, mít ženu a děti. Chtěl jsem ho vyléčit. Zkoumat.  
„Doktore?“ ani jsem si nevšiml, že jsem se tak hluboce zamyslel.  
„Omlouvám se, Johne, jsem unavený,“ řekl jsem. V noci jsem opět nespal a teď jsem začal cítit, jak na mě padá únava.  
„Nechám vás tedy, stejně bych už měl být doma,“ John vstal. „Kdy vás znovu uvidím?“  
V tom jsem měl jasno. „Sejdeme se zítra, půjdeme se večer projít, co vy na to, Johne?“  
„Rád,“ odpověděl a mě napadlo, že je tak nevinný. Stále jsem si nedovedl představit, jak drží v ruce nůž a kloní se nad zkrvaveným tělem. Johne…  
„Dobrá. Rád vás zase uvidím,“ vyprovodil jsem ho ke dveřím. Blížila se šestá hodina. Našel jsem paní Rickamnovou, stála v kuchyni a dělala večeři. „Paní Rickmanová, až budete hotova, nechte mi jídlo tady a jděte domů. Půjdu si lehnout, myslím, že dnes budu spát jako dítě.“  
A opravdu jsem spal.

7.-8.9.1888

To, že jsem pozval Johna ven takhle večer, mělo hned několik důvodů. Potřeboval se dostat mezi lidi a uklidnit se, to byl první důvod. Druhý důvod byl, že jako učitel neměl přes den čas, tak jsem ho ven musel brát večer. Ulice East Endu zase slibovali, že ho tu nepotká nikdo ze studentů nebo snad kolegů. A poslední důvod, který jsem musel přiznat sám sobě, chtěl ho vidět ve společnosti žen. Možná jsem měl ještě pár dní počkat, ale moje zvědavost byla moc velká. Chtěl jsem Johna vidět reagovat, ne o tom jen hovořit. Nevím, jaký ďábel mě k tomu vedl, ale ve vnitřní kapse kabátu jsem měl Johnův nůž. Co jsem si myslel?  
Před odchodem jsem se ujistil, že mě zítra nečeká příliš mnoho pacientů. John nebyl jediný, o koho jsem se musel starat. Paní Rickmanová mě ujistila, že prvního pacienta mám až po jedenácté hodině. Měl jsem spoustu času na spánek. Kéž by se dostavil jako včera.  
Setkal jsem se s Johnem kolem osmé večerní. Svěřil se mi, že se nemůže zdržovat dlouho, zítra dopoledne ho čekal další kriketový zápas. Ujistil jsem ho, že ho tu dlouho držet nebudu, ale nemohl jsem se mýlit víc.  
Odvážil jsem se mu lhát, i když jsem věděl, že je to nebezpečné. Ztráta Johnovy důvěry by všechno zkazila. Řekl jsem mu, že jdeme na obyčejnou večerní skleničku, zatímco jsem měl v plánu ho sledovat.  
„Proč vlastně jdeme tak blízko k Whitechapel?“ zeptal se mě s určitou obavou v hlase.  
„Snad nemáte strach, Johne? Jsou to odporné ulice, to ano, ale v hospodách si člověk oddechne od denních starostí. Všichni si tam tolik užívají života, nic takového mezi vyšší vrstvou nenajdete. Je to uklidňující.“  
„Nemám z těch ulic dobrý pocit, to je vše,“ přiznal John.  
„Jsem váš lékař, vím, co je pro vás nejlepší,“ zasmál jsem se a dovedl ho do hospody.  
Seděli jsme tam a já se díval po lidech. Nezanedbával jsem Johna, i při konverzaci jsem ale vnímal detaily v okolí. Hospoda byla zakouřená levným tabákem, v jednom rohu skupina špinavých mužů hrála kostky o zbytek pencí, které ještě měli. Mezi sázkami na stole ležel i zlatý zub. V druhém rohu seděli dva muži a hlasitě se vybavovali o politice. Překvapilo mne to. Nevěděl jsem, že ve Whitechapel mají čas a chuť bavit se o politice.  
Samozřejmě tu bylo víc lidí, všichni se překřikovali, smáli a dohadovali se. Možná jsem byl lékař a měl bych být někde se svými kolegy, ale v téhle společnosti jsem se cítil tisíckrát víc jako člověk.  
Bylo tu i několik žen, většinou se snažili dostat mezi muže a nechat se pozvat na sklenku nebo si najít někoho, od koho by získaly snadný výdělek. John si jich nevšímal, zrovna hovořil o Bismarckově vlivu na morálku v Evropě. Vždycky měl slabost pro politiku.  
Objednal jsem nám další pití. Táhlo na jedenáctou hodinu.  
„Měl bych jít,“ řekl John.  
„Kdy vám jede poslední vlak?“ zeptal jsem se ho. Nemusel jsem být úspěšný hned, ale tak moc jsem si přál vidět Johna při činu.  
„O půl jedné,“ odpověděl mi. „Jsem nervózní, při zítřejším zápase na mě všichni spoléhají. Willis si zlomil zápěstí a bez něj se bude těžko hrát.“  
„Doprovodím vás na poslední vlák,“ slíbil jsem. „Bavíte se dobře, Johne?“  
„Ano, ale stejně mám nepříjemný pocit z těch lidí okolo.“  
Rozhlédl jsem se. Hráči kostek už neměli co vsázet a tak svou zábavu vzdali. Ti dva muži, kteří se dohadovali, seděli tiše, podroušení levnou pálenkou klimbali a byla jen otázka času, kdy si jeden z nich ustele na stole. Pár žen odešlo ruku v ruce se svými zákazníky a ten zbytek seděl roztroušen u stolů a smáli se nad skleničkami, které jim někdo objednal.  
„Jsou to neškodní lidé,“ pohlédl jsem na Johna. „Obyčejní, jako jich je na East End tisíce. Ale tady, oproti West End a Centru, žijí lidé každý den, protože netuší, zda není jejich poslední. Mají duši, proto sem tak rád chodím. Vidíte, co se ve člověku doopravdy skrývá.“  
John se nervózně zavrtěl. „Odpusťte mi, doktore, že s vámi tenhle názor nesdílím.“  
„Není se za co omlouvat, příteli. Věřím, že totéž by mi řekl každý,“ přiznal jsem. „Málokdo pozoruje lidi. Lidé mě zajímají. Hlavně z lékařského hlediska.“  
John přikývnul, ale nezdál se přesvědčený. „Slyšel jsem, že nejste jediný lékař, který se snaží léčit… mysl lidí,“ snažil se najít lepší slovo, než šílenství, tím jsem si byl jistý. „V Evropě se teď objevilo pár židovských lékařů, kteří hledají způsob, jak léčit pacienty pomocí rozhovorů. Nemusím dodávat, že se k tomu většina ostatních lékařů staví skepticky.“  
„Netušil jsem, že se zajímáte o lékařství.“  
„Nezajímám. Chtěl jsem jen zjistit víc o vaší metodě. A o svém problému,“ dodal ztišeným hlasem.  
„Máte pravdu v tom, že se na metodu léčby mluvením nedívá s důvěrou. Lékaři všeobecně věří, že bez jakékoliv formy léčiv se člověk neobejde. Tito lékaři však naprosto ignorují duši. Ta, jakožto neuchopitelná, abstraktní věc, nelze být léčena jinak, než neuchopitelně a abstraktně. Ještě není doba, aby se tato léčebná metoda dostala do vědomí všech, ale věřím, že ten moment přijde. A my, kdo jsme stáli na začátku, budeme jejími zakladateli a nebudeme zapomenuti.“  
John se na mě zkoumavě zahleděl. Řekl jsem snad příliš? Nechtěl jsem mu poskytnout žádnou záminku k tomu, aby o mně začal pochybovat. Ne, začínal jsem mít zbytečné obavy. Chtěl jsem mu pomoct. Johnovo zdraví bylo vždycky na prvním místě.  
Přesto jsem si to musel pořád opakovat.  
„Myslíte si, že je ta metoda úspěšná?“ zeptal se John pomalu.  
„Jsem si tím jistý. Podívejte se sám na sebe, Johne. Začal jste ke mně chodit v době, kdy váš otec a můj dlouholetý přítel, zemřel. Od té doby se udála spousta změn a všechny k lepšímu. Sám jste mi ještě před měsícem říkal, že se cítíte dobře a lépe se vám mluví s lidmi v okolí. Dokázal jste porazit svůj samotářský život, alespoň v některých ohledech. Nemyslíte si, že je to pokrok?“  
„Věřil bych tomu,“ odpověděl mi John a zahleděl se do sklenice. „Kdyby nebylo bludů a toho incidentu.“  
Trhnul jsem sebou. Bylo to obvinění v Johnově hlase? Dával mi za vinu, co se stalo? Možná, nikdy nejednal tak přímočaře. Bránil se? Muselo to tak být. Pokusil se svalit vinu na někoho jiného, aby ubránil sám sebe.  
„Chápu,“ řekl jsem klidně. „Víte, že se vám pokouším pomoct, že, Johne?“  
„Ano, doktore. Věřím tomu.“  
Rozhostilo se mezi námi ticho. Jedno z těch nepříjemných, i já ztratil řeč. Příliš jsem se obával, že zabrnkám na špatnou strunu.  
John dopil skleničku. „Je čas jít,“ řekl konečně. „Byl to příjemný večer, doktore.“  
„Nechcete ještě chvilku posedět?“ zeptal jsem se. „Vím, že vám pojede vlak, ale můžete přespat u mě, myslím, že je škoda zavírat večer, když ještě pořádně nezačal.“ Hrál jsem o čas. Nechtěl jsem Johna pustit tak snadno, potřeboval jsem ho vidět ve společnosti ženy. Doufal jsem, že se k nám nějaká připlete, ale neměl jsem štěstí. Dva dobře oblečení muži v takové společnosti, zdá se, že vyvoláváme spíš odpor, než vidinu snadného výdělku.  
Zdálo se, že váhá. „Nevím, doktore, zítra mám zápas. Chci být schopný hrát.“  
„Nehodlám vás tu opít, příteli. Na zápas se dostanete včas. Přeci mě tu nenecháte samotného?“  
Povzdechl si. „Ale jen, že jste to vy, doktore. Je pravda, že si večer málokdy chodím někam sednout. Je to uklidňující. Nakonec i tady.“ Posadil se zpátky.  
Objednal jsem nám oběma skleničku a znovu jsme se pustili do hovoru. Brzy si k nám přisedli muži s kostkami, John z nich byl nejdřív nervózní, ale potom jsme začali hrát a on se uvolnil. Hráli jsme asi hodinu a potom jsme jen seděli pohrouženi do hovoru. Když John zjistil, že se může o své myšlenky podělit dál, nebyl k zastavení a mluvil a mluvil. Zdrželi jsme se další dvě hodiny, večer to byl zábavný, nebylo kam spěchat. Vypadalo to, že John na naše malé nedorozumění zapomněl. To mě těšilo.  
Pak John najednou zmlknul, jako když utne. Muži kolem nás, kteří ho neznali, pokračovali v hovoru jako by se nechumelilo, ale já jsem tu změnu zaregistroval okamžitě.  
John se díval někam za mě ke dveřím. Otočil jsem se a už jsem viděl jen lem černého kabátu hnědovlasé ženy, jak vychází z hospody a zavírá za sebou dveře. Jako by klapnutí dveří bylo znamení, sebral John kabát a vyrazil za ženou ven. Zaváhal jsem snad na vteřinu, než jsem se vydal za ním. Muži nad naším spěšným odchodem jen mávli rukou, víc jsem neviděl, stál jsem venku a rozhlížel se po mizerně osvětlené ulici.  
„Johne?“ zavolal jsem, ale nedostalo se mi odpovědi. Kam mohl za tak krátkou chvilku zmizet? Doběhl jsem k nejbližšímu rohu, John ani ta žena tu nebyli. Tiše jsem zaklel. Jak jsem ho mohl nechat utéct? Celý večer jsem na tuhle příležitost čekal a teď mi měla proklouznout mezi prsty? Nikdy!  
Začal jsem přemýšlet. Za takovou chvilku nemohli odejít nikam daleko. Rozběhl jsem se zpět k hospodě a druhému rohu ulice. Bez úspěchu. „Johne!“ zavolal jsem rozezleně. Nic. Přitáhl jsem si plášť blíž k tělu. Zklamal jsem sám sebe tím, že jsem nedokázala zkrotit někoho tak klidného, jako je John.  
Johne, co mi to děláte?  
Vydal jsem se spěšným krokem ulicí v zoufalé snaze, že na dvojici snad narazím. Cítil jsem se jako poražený hlupák. Málem jsem zaskočil jiný pár užívající si v temné uličce. Až na poslední chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že mužská postava má příliš dlouhé vlasy, než aby to byl John.  
Po zhruba tři čtvrtě hodině bezcílného bloumání po špinavých ulicích Whitechapel jsem uznal za nejvhodnější zamířit domů. Jestli mě John už hledá, jistě byl v hospodě a uznal, že jsem šel domů bez něj, takže se tam ke mně připojí. Ten dnešní incident nenechám bez povšimnutí, tohle mi John bude muset vysvětlit. Jako lékaři a jako příteli. Měl jsem o něj strach.  
Vyšel jsem na hlavní ulici, tady už se to pouličními povaleči tolik nehemžilo. Všechno to špatné bylo skryto uvnitř Whitechapel ve stínech domů. Přitom kolem hlavní silnice stály pěkné domy a uvnitř žily slušné rodiny. Vždycky mne překvapovalo, jak mohou tak velké majetkové rozdíly vydržet vedle sebe.  
Přesto jsem nepřestal kontrolovat uličky, kdybych snad Johna zahlédl. A dobře jsem udělal. Téměř jsem je přešel bez povšimnutí, ale i ve stínu jsem poznal siluetu mého drahého Johna. Přitiskl jsem se ke stěně domu a čekal.  
„Uděláš to?“ zaslechl jsem Johnův tichý hlas.  
„Ano,“ odpověděla žena. V tu samou chvíli vzdálené věžní hodiny odbily půl. Nevěděl jsem, jestli půl pátou nebo déle, při hledání Johna jsem postupně ztratil pojem o čase.  
Stáli u dřevěného plotu. Vzhlédl jsem ke jménu ulice. Hanbury street. Žije tu spousta lidí. Zvláštní, že mě napadlo právě tohle.  
Žena vzala nejistého Johna za ruku a vešla do dvora. Na okamžik se mi tak ztratili z dohledu, ale já se s obezřetností přikradl k bráně a nahlédl dovnitř. Slyšel jsem jen útržky jejich rozhovoru, ale i ty mi stačily, abych si udělal obraz o tom, co se děje.  
„Nemám na to celý den,“ řekla žena.  
„Smím ti říkat matko?“ zeptal se John a mě zamrazilo. Ten hlas zněl jinak, než jsem byl zvyklý. Byl to ten hlas, který mi odpověděl na otázku, co ho trápí a ten samý hlas, co mě obvinil z neschopnosti. Hlas pro Johna tak nezvyklý, že jsem si na okamžik pomyslel, že je to jiný muž. Ta žena ho změnila.  
„Dokud platíš, říkej mi jak chceš,“ odpověděla mu. Viděl jsem, že mu rukama zajíždí do rozkroku. Čekal jsem. John se k ní naklonil a políbil ji na krk. Vypadalo to, že John překonal svou bojácnost a nechutenství. Měl bych zasáhnout?  
„Mami,“ přešlo mu těžce přes rty. Pak, jako by si uvědomil, co řekl, prudce ustoupil. „Ne, ne, to nemůžu,“ chytil se za hlavu. „Je to špatné!“  
Žena k němu udělala krok a položila mu ruce na hrudník. „To je v pořádku, synku, mamka to chce.“  
„Ne!“ odstrčil ji od sebe, až žena narazila zády do plotu. V tu chvíli už jsem byl na cestě k nim.  
„Šílenče!“ vyštěkla žena a otočila se k odchodu. Pak uviděla mě, pokusila se mě obejít. Chytil jsem ji za zápěstí a strčil ji zpátky. „Co to děláte?“  
„Johne, jste v pořádku?“ zeptal jsem se mého přítele.  
„Doktore?“ byl překvapený, že mě vidí. Jako malé dítě ke mně přiběhl a objal mne. Chvěl se na celém těle.  
„Jdu odsud,“ oznámila žena.  
„Zůstanete tam, kde jste,“ poručil jsem. Nevím, kde se to ve mně vzalo. Žena pohoršeně otevřela ústa, ale zůstala stát. Snad ji kdysi někdo vycvičil.  
Otočil jsem se zpět na Johna. Zíral na mě, došlo mi proč. Ruku měl položenou v místě mé vnitřní kapsy. Cítil tam předmět, který znal. Sáhl jsem pro něj.  
„Tohle je myslím vaše, Johne,“ podal jsem mu nůž.  
John se otočil, dosud stál k ženě zády, takže nic neviděla. Teď si všimla nože v Johnově ruce a já matně zahlédl úlek v jejích očích. Zprávy, novinové články, šeptanda. Vrah ve Whitechapel. Vrah s nožem rozřezávající ženy na kusy.  
„Ne!“ pokusila se chabě bránit, ale John ji silou přirazil k plotu a nožem jí přejel po krku. Zachvěl jsem se při tom pohledu, ale nemohl jsem od nich odtrhnout oči. Vypadalo to jako tanec, velmi intimní tanec. Žena zalapala po dechu a svezla se na zem. Z rozšklebené rány tekla krev a začala tvořit louži kolem hlavy.  
Nezmohl jsem se na slovo, ani tehdy, když k ní John přiklekl a bodnul nožem do nehybného těla. A znovu. A ještě jednou. Pak nechal nůž v těle a začal řezat. Odshora dolů, zleva doprava, jak jen to šlo. Slyšel jsem párání šatů a mlaskání masa. Otevřel ji s překvapivou zručností. Sáhl do těla a vyříznul kus. Hodil ho ženě přes rameno.  
Žaludek.  
„Johne,“ promluvil jsem konečně.  
Vzhlédl ke mně, na tváři mu ulpěla kapka krve. Chvíli to vypadalo, že mě nepoznává, potom otevřel ústa. „Doktore?“ zašeptal nejistě. Zmateně pohlédl na tělo pod sebou. Vyjekl, nůž zařinčel o dláždění a John vrávoravě ustoupil několik kroků. „Můj bože!“  
„Johne to je v pořádku,“ přistoupil jsem k němu.  
„Ne! Ne!“ měl jsem obavu, aby nezačal křičet. Všude tu žili lidé, nechtěl jsem vzbudit pozornost.  
„Johne!“ poručil jsem nekompromisně. „Mlčte!“ vytáhnul jsem kapesník a začal mu otírat ruce od krve jako malému dítěti. „Slyšíte?“  
Třásl se, z hrdla se mu ozývaly vzlyky. „Co jsem to udělal? Co jsem to udělal?“ ptal se, jako by odpověď neležela přímo před ním.  
„Poslouchejte mě, Johne,“ donutil jsem ho se na mě dívat. „Zabil jste ji, protože jste myslel, že je to vaše matka.“  
Prudce zavrtěl hlavou a pak začal zpomalovat. „Ššš,“ položil jsem mu ruku na rameno. „V pořádku. Ale musíte dokončit, co jste začal.“  
„Cože?“  
Natočil jsem ho směrem k tělu. „Prohlédněte si ji,“ zašeptal jsem. „Rozřezal jste jí břicho. Ne, neodvracejte se. Proč jste to udělal? Protože matka nosí své dítě v břiše. Zbavte ji toho daru. Matka jako ona si nezaslouží to privilegium nést v sobě další generaci. Je to tak?“ Znovu se pokusil zavrtět hlavou. „Je to tak?“ zopakoval jsem prudce.  
„Ano!“ hlas mu přeskočil.  
„Zvedněte nůž, Johne.“  
Udělal to.  
Přiklekl jsem s ním k tělu a odhalil jsem ránu.  
„Tady řežte,“ řekl jsem.  
Udělal to, co jsem říkal. Brzy držel v ruce kus masa. Byla to děloha.  
„Půjdeme,“ vzal jsem ho kolem ramen a přikryl pláštěm jako ztracené štěně. Vedl jsem ho domů, on v dlaních držel matčino lůno a nemohl od něj odtrhnout oči. Šli jsme pomalu, nespěchali jsme a nevzbuzovali pozornost. Už téměř svítalo, když jsme se dostali ke mně domů. Pomohl jsem Johnovi smýt krev, znovu jsem schoval nůž. Děloha ležela zabalená v ubrousku na stole. Až, když jsem do Johna dostal sklenici skotské, došla mu vážnost situace.  
„Zabil jsem ji,“ vykoktal.  
„Ano,“ nemělo smysl mu to vyvracet.  
„A vy jste mě nezastavil!“ vyštěkl.  
Opřel jsem se v křesle. „Ne, nezastavil. A udělal jsem dobře.“  
„Jak to můžete říct?“  
Cítil jsem, jak na mě padá příjemná únava. Taková touha po spánku mi byla téměř neznámá. Pomáháme si s Johnem navzájem, napadlo mě. „Všiml jsem si toho,“ řekl jsem pomalu, aby měl čas myslet. „Když v sobě budete ty pocity držet, nakonec vás zničí. Milujete svou matku, Johne. A víte, že je to špatné. Proto se vždycky zastavíte, když byste se měl k jiné ženě byť jen přiblížit. Vidíte v ní matku.“  
„Ale vražda je špatná!“  
„Vaše zdraví je přednější,“ vysvětlil jsem mu. „Ty ženy by v prostředí Whitechapel moc dlouho nepřežily. Alespoň posloužily něčemu dobrému. Pomohou vás vyléčit, Johne. Pomohou vyléčit muže, který bude jednoho dne slavným sportovcem a profesorem.“  
Opřel se v křesle a pomalu vydechnul. „Bojím se, že mi to nepomůže. Dělám špatné věci, doktore.“  
Zvedl jsem se a přistoupil k němu. „Věřte mi, Johne. Jsem lékař a vím, co dělám.“  
Za chvíli jsem ho vyprovodil. Vrátil jsem se do pokoje, posadil jsem se na křeslo a za chvíli jsem usnul. Blažený spánek.

15.9.1888

Odložil jsem noviny. Články se hemžily zvěstmi o postupu vyšetřování. Policie tvrdila, že vrah musí být řezník nebo kožešník. S úsměvem mě napadlo, že učiteli by nikdo vraždu nepřipsal. Sledoval jsem všechny články o Whitechepelském vrahovi se vzrůstajícím zájmem. To, že jsem se na něj zaměřil, mi naplnilo mezery ve dni. Čas od času jsem si zapsal nějakou poznámku a vše jsem zakládal do Johnovy složky. Práce mě unavovala, ale tím příjemným způsobem. Byl jsem šťastný a spalo se mi nejlépe za poslední léta.  
Na krbové římse mi stála sklenice a v ní naložená děloha. Vystavil jsem ji schválně. John měl dnes přijít a měli jsme spolu probrat jeho pocity týden od vraždy. Dal jsem si záležet, aby všechno vypadalo co nejnevinněji. Chtěl jsem, aby si John všímal detailů sám a ty na něj působily. Vedle dopisů na stole jsem místo nože na obálky položil jeho nůž. Vedle křesla na stolek jsem pak položil noviny s palcovým titulkem o vraždě Annie Chapmanové, to byla ona žena, kterou jsme… kterou John před týdnem zabil.  
Otevřel jsem Johnovu složku. Těšil jsem se, až přijde. Budu moct doplnit další informace o jeho stavu. Potřebuji vidět vývoj jeho šílenství, abych ho mohl popsat. Měl jsem štěstí, že přišel ke mně.  
Paní Rickmanová vešla a přinesla čaj. „Přišel za vámi pan Druitt,“ řekla mi, když pokládala tác.  
„Ano, zavolejte mi ho sem. Děkuji.“  
„Co mám říct, když přijde někdo další?“ zeptala se paní Rickmanová.  
„Pokud to nebude akutní, počkají do zítra. Pan Druitt je přednostní pacient,“ usmál jsem se.  
Paní Rickmanovou nahradil John. Vstal jsem a přivítal se s ním potřesením ruky.  
„Rád vás vidím, Johne. Vypadáte dobře,“ posadili jsme se. „Jak se cítíte?“  
Oči mu sklouzly k noži na stole, protřel si ruce o sebe. „Dobře, doktore. Cítím se lépe. Ale všechny ty zprávy,“ dodal, když se otočil, aby zkontroloval, že jsou dveře zavřené. „Ničí mě. Říkají o mně, že jsem jeden z nejhorších vrahů všech dob. Chladnokrevný. Nic nevědí.“  
„Ani nechceme, aby něco věděli. Kdyby vás chytili, Johne, skončil byste na šibenici,“ vydechl jsem. „A já vedle vás.“  
„Já vím. Ale jsem dobrý člověk. Vy to víte, doktore. Jsem dobrý člověk, nezasloužím si, co se o mně povídá.“  
„To jistě ne,“ sáhl jsem po novinách a položil je na stůl. „Ale vás by nikdo nepodezříval. Jistě jste četl o dopisech, které chodí na Scotland Yard. Vzbudil jste veřejné šílenství. Lidé se považují za vraha, zjišťují, že v ulicích není bezpečno. Možná, Johne, že změníte dějiny. Že si lidé konečně uvědomí, že by se měli starat o nižší vrstvy.“  
„Ale o tohle nestojím,“ vydechl John. „Chci se jen vyléčit. Přestat vídat matku v každé hnědovlasé čtyřicátnici. Dnes ráno, když jsem nastoupil do vlaku, jsem si byl jistý, že jsem ji zahlédnul na nástupišti. Dřív, než jsem si ji stihnul prohlédnout, vlak se rozjel a ona se mi ztratila z očí. Doktore, já chci jenom klid.“  
„A budete ho mít, to vám slibuji, Johne. Teď, abychom pokračovali. Jak se díváte na to, co se stalo před týdnem?“  
„Ztratil jsem sám sebe. Zahlédl jsem ji, když odcházela z hospody. Viděl jsem v ní matku, kvůli vlasům a tomu, jak se pohybovala. Musel jsem se přesvědčit, že je to ona. Nebyla, to jsem zjistil, když jsem ji dohnal. Mluvil jsem s ní, slíbil jsem, že jí zaplatím, když se se mnou projde a promluví. Protože, i když jsem věděl, že to není ona, občas jsem ji zahlédl v tom, jak mluvila. A já jsem měl matce tolik co říct.“  
„Co jste jí řekl?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Všechno, co nemůžu před matkou vypustit z úst. Že jsem rád, že mi dala život. Že se o mě starala. Že mě milovala. A že já ji vždycky miloval. A miluji! Má drahá maminka.“  
„A co se stalo potom?“  
„Došlo mi, že je to špatně. Nemůžu spát se ženou a myslet přitom na matku. Je to zvrhlé. Tak jsem musel přestat. Pak jste se objevil vy. Měl jste s tou ženou takovou vyřídilku, to bych si nedovolil. A když jste vytáhnul nůž a podal mi ho, jako bych zapomněl, co je správné. Chtěl jsem ji mít z krku. Aby mě už neobtěžovala. Abych na ni nemyslel. Chtěl jsem zabít svou matku.“  
Domluvil a s úlevou se opřel v křesle. Natočil hlavu a já si byl na okamžik jistý, že se jeho pohled zarazí na sklenici s naloženou dělohou. Jeho pohled po ní jen sklouznul, naprosto ji ignoroval. Přehlédl ji? Nedošlo mu, na co se dívá? Hlavou mi vířily myšlenky. Něco nebylo správně.  
„Víte, doktore,“ řekl najednou. Zaslechl jsem v hlase tu samou tvrdost, s jakou zaútočil na Annie Chapmanovou. „Kdybyste tam nepřišel, neměl bych té ženě jak ublížit.“  
Neměl jsem na to co říct a jeho pohled mě pálil. Můj John na mě útočí. Znovu! A tentokrát s neskrývaným výsměchem. Tohle nebyl John, kterého znám. Tohle byl vrah.  
„Ale víte co?“ pokračoval vesele. „Jsem vám vděčný. Postavit se vlastní matce! Nedokázal bych to a vy jste mi dal příležitost, dal jste mi…“ rozpřáhl ruce, ale jeho řeč se zastavila. Konečně uviděl sklenici na krbové římse a oči se mu rozšířily poznáním.  
„Co jsem vám dal?“ pobídnul jsem ho.  
„To je zvrhlost!“ vykřiknul John a postavil se. Hlas se mu vrátil do normálu. „Jak to tu můžete mít tak vystavené? Doktore!“  
Vstal jsem a udělal krok k němu. „Uklidněte se, Johne. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, byl jste to vy, kdo ji přinesl až sem. Co jsem měl dělat? Nakrmit jí toulavé kočky?“  
„Ale mít ji tady…“  
„Je nutné pro vaši léčbu.“  
„Jak mi to pomůže?“  
„Právě jsem to viděl na vlastní oči, Johne, ale nemohu zatím nic říct. Musím nad tím přemýšlet.“  
Tahle odpověď ho jistě neuspokojila, ale přešel to mlčením. Místo toho zamířil ke dveřím.  
„Musím jít,“ řekl polohlasem. „Až přijdete na to, jak mi pomoct, možná se ukážu.“  
„Nashledanou, příteli.“  
Se sklopeným zrakem mě opustil.  
***  
Seděl jsem na křesle. Na stole přede mnou stála láhev s dělohou, vedle ní ležel nůž, noviny a Johnova složka. Měl jsem chuť ten výhled obohatit lahví skotské, ale potřeboval jsem čistou hlavu. Zjistit, co jsem dnes viděl. Co se stalo s Johnem?  
Byl slušný a vychovaný člověk. Plný morálky a s citem pro pravidla. Měl jediný hřích a to, že se zamiloval do své matky. Snažil se té touhy zbavit, protože si uvědomoval její špatnost. Trápil se tím a pořád na to myslel. To v něm začalo vyvolávat sklony k agresi a teď neví, co si s tím počít.  
Ale.  
Něco viselo ve vzduchu. John se snažil své touhy zbavit za každou cenu. Já ho podporoval a vzešla z toho další vražda. John se jí bránil, ale když na mě dnes mluvil, měl jsem pocit… ne, věděl jsem, že mi děkuje. Jako by byl John šťastný, že se konečně může projevit.  
Ten druhý John mě děsil. Byl nekompromisní. Lišil se od mého citlivého Johna jako noc a den. Byl to pan Hyde.  
Musel jsem ho vidět znovu.

25.9.1888

S Johnem jsem nemluvil. Jeho případ mi stále ležel v hlavě a i díky němu jsem zase nespal, ale měl jsem i další pacienty a nemohl jsem si dovolit zanedbávat je. Dnes jsem si konečně udělal chvilku klidu a mohl jsem se vrátit k důležitější věci, než k rýmám, tuberkulózám a zlomeným rukou.  
Přesvědčím Johna, aby se mnou šel večer ven. Až se mnou bude venku, donutím druhého Johna, aby se ukázal, a promluvím s ním. Potom možná přijdu na způsob, jak s ním pracovat.  
Jestli chci Johna vyléčit, musím situaci popohnat. Není to vůči němu pěkné, ale bez trochy násilí ho nikdy nedostanu tam, kam chci. Bude to taková malá léčba šokem. Nakonec mi bude vděčný.  
Otevřeme spolu budoucnost.

29.9.-30.9.1888

John o mém pozvání ven zprvu nechtěl ani slyšet. Když jsem slíbil, že pro něj mám informace o jeho léčbě, tak ho odsouhlasil. Nechtěl se ale vracet do Whitechapel. Řekl jsem mu, že nemusíme na East End, znal jsem dobře místo, odkud to budu mít blízko domů a on na vlak. Přesvědčit ho dalo práci a já si uvědomil, že jsem ztratil Johnovu důvěru tím, jak jsem na něj útočil ze zálohy. Neměl to rád, to jsem přeci věděl. Přesto jsem to dělal pořád dokola.  
„Chci vás pozvat na skleničku jako přítel, Johne. S omluvou za všechno, co jsem udělal špatně.“  
Měl jsem ho v hrsti.  
„Vím, že jste se snažil, doktore.“  
„Nemohl jsem jinak. Váš otec byl můj přítel a vím, že by si pro vás přál jen to nejlepší. Vkládal ve mě důvěru, že se o vás postarám, když se mu něco stane. Byl jste pro mě přítelem, stále jste. Udělal bych pro vás cokoliv, Johne. Je mi líto, že jsem nebyl schopný vám pomoct.“  
„A mně je líto, že jsem byl vůči vám tak krutý. Byl jsem to já, kdo chtěl pomoc a pak jsem neměl dost odvahy pokračovat. Otec vám důvěřoval, já vám důvěřuji celým svým životem. Vystavil jsem vás riziku, nezklamal jste mě, snažil jste se mi pomoct a já nevydržel. Omlouvám se, Jacku.“  
John byl vždycky citlivý a přemýšlivý člověk, tušil jsem, že omluva nezůstane bez odezvy.  
„Děkuji, Johne,“ podali jsme si ruce a mě bodlo u srdce při myšlence, že mého drahého Johna opět klamu. Bylo to pro jeho dobro. A pro mé.  
Vyrazili jsme tedy a večer jsme už seděli v hospodě. Dovedl jsem ho do obyčejné hospody, ne takového pajzlu jako minule. A stejně tak jsme byli dost daleko od míst, která by Johnovi připomínala nešťastné události předešlých nocí. Chodili sem slušní lidé, stejně tak tu bylo v rozích místnosti možno najít pár lidí z nižších vrstev. Mohl jsem alespoň udělat takový ústupek. Celou dobu jsem byl moc unáhlený, ale teď, když jsem našel svůj cíl, nebylo kam spěchat.  
„Řekněte, Johne, co jste dělal celou tu dobu?“ zeptal jsem se, aby řeč nestála.  
„Měl jsem několik přednášek a jeden zápas. Prohráli jsme, jen tak tak, ale s letošním mistrovstvím se můžeme rozloučit. Snad příští rok.“  
„Přál jsem vám výhru, je škoda, že to dopadlo takhle. A co váš bratr?“ John o své rodině moc nemluvil, neměl s nimi dobré vztahy. Žil sám.  
„Nemluvil jsem s ním. Jsem si jist, že se má dobře.“  
„Překvapuje mě, že se s bratrem nevídáte. Váš otec měl vždycky za to, že jste spolu zadobře.“  
„Bratr si myslí, že je se mnou něco v nepořádku. Ale ne tak, jak to se mnou v nepořádku je. Myslí si, že proto, že nejsem schopen jednat se ženami a žádnou nemám, tak se přikláním k mužům. Je to hlupák a šíří o mně lži,“ vysvětlil John a tvářil se nespokojeně. „Bojím se, aby ty zvěsti nezničily moji pověst.“  
„Nejlepším řešením by bylo najít si ženu. Muž ve vašem věku, žijící sám, to vskutku vyvolává mnoho otázek,“ přiznal jsem.  
„Vy víte, čím to je,“ řekl chladně. „Přál bych si, aby to tak nebylo. Vy, doktore, také nemáte ženu a to jste o pár let starší než já. Čím to je?“  
„Zasvětil jsem svůj život práci,“ odpověděl jsem. „Nikdy jsem neměl na ženy čas. Nepotřebuji je. Mám svou služebnou a zbytek mě nezajímá.“  
„Ale musíte mít potřeby, ne?“  
„Vy je máte, Johne?“  
Zmlknul a zapíchnul pohled do stolu.  
„Omlouvám se, to jsem neměl říkat. Jistě, každého muže jednou za čas napadne touha. Ale bydlím na Whitechapel road. Nemám to daleko do špinavých ulic, jestli víte, co tím chci říct.“  
„Já se omlouvám, nemám se ptát na takové otázky,“ snažil se napravit své vychování John.  
„To je v pořádku. Vím, že jste to nemyslel zle. Sám jste mi to řekl. Jste dobrý člověk. Nikdy byste nechtěl nikoho vysloveně urazit.“  
„Ne, nechtěl. Proto mě hodně trápilo, jak jsem se k vám choval,“ přiznal John.  
„Nemluvme o tom. Vše je odpuštěno,“ na ta slova jsem nám nechal nalít další skleničku a připili jsme si na znovuzískané přátelství. Měl jsem však tušení, že nebude mít dlouhé trvání.  
„Slíbil jste mi, že mi řeknete, na co jste přišel,“ připomněl John později, když už jsme byli na odchodu. Bylo něco před půlnocí. Pomalým krokem jsme se vydali na sever, já mířil domů a John na nádraží. Nevěděl jsem, jestli mu mám říct o druhém Johnovi. Nepovedlo se mi ho vyprovokovat v hospodě a teď už jsem chtěl svou snahu vzdát. Věřil jsem, že se ukáže v pravou chvíli.  
„Myslím, že vaše výbuchy agrese jsou způsobené tím, že si odepíráte myšlenky na matku,“ vysvětlil jsem. „Tím, jak se trápíte, jestli je to správné nebo špatné. Potom nemáte čas přemýšlet nad jinými věcmi a reagujete přehnaně. Myslím, že kdybyste nechal volný průchod myšlenkám, vaše problémy by částečně zmizely.“  
„Jak to myslíte?“  
„Nesmíte se bát myslet na matku. Do hlavy vám nikdo nevidí, Johne.“  
„Je to hřích…“ začal svůj výklad, ale byl přerušen cizím hlasem, který volal moje jméno.  
„Jacku!“  
„Liz,“ mířila k nám Elizabeth, prostitutka, kterou jsem jednou za čas navštívil. Naposledy včera, abych jí nabídnul setkání.  
Ucítil jsem, jak mě John chytil za paži a tvrdě stisknul.  
Elizabeth odpovídala všemu, co Johna na ženách zajímalo. Bylo jí přes čtyřicet, měla hnědé vlasy a její zuby nebyly v ideálním stavu. Když nemohl Mohamed k hoře... Už jsem nemohl spoléhat na náhody. Tohle byl přímý útok na druhého Johna a byl čas na jeho tah.  
„Tohle je ten tvůj přítel?“ zavrněla Liz a podívala se na Johna.  
„Ano, můj přítel John, Johne, tohle je Elizabeth,“ otočil jsem se na Elizabeth, jako by se nic nestalo. „Je trochu plachý.“  
Byl jsem s Liz domluvený. Hodně jsem jí o Johnovi řekl, samozřejmě jen to, co bylo nezbytné. Že se bojí žen. Že myslí jen na svou matku. A hlavně, že s tím potřebuje pomoct. Za pár pencí byla Liz ochotna udělat cokoliv.  
„Jack se o vás nikdy nezmínil,“ řekl John s pohledem upřeným na Liz. Stále tisknul mou paži, jako obvinění za to, do čeho jsem ho znovu namočil. „Omlouvám se, spěchám,“ pustil mě a vykročil napřed. Podle jeho rychlých pohybů jsem poznal, že je rozzlobený.  
Liz se na mě podívala. Jen jsem kývnul a ona se rozběhla za Johnem. „Smím jít kousek s vámi?“ zeptala se a zavěsila se na jeho ruku. Dokázal jsem si představit Johnovy pocity. Jeho matka, pro něj to bude vždycky matka, mu tiskne ňadra k paži, usmívá se na něj a útočí svým šarmem. Musel mě nenávidět. Čas pro druhého Johna, aby se ukázal.  
Šel jsem pár metrů za nimi. Pomalu, vyčkával jsem na jakýkoliv zvrat. Ruku jsem měl v kapse kabátku a držel jsem svůj. Ne. Johnův. Johnův nůž.  
Liz se něčemu zasmála.  
John k ní otočil tvář a něco řekl.  
Lampa zablikala.  
John něco pomalu vytahoval z kapsy.  
Uvědomil jsem si to až ve chvíli, kdy zatlačil Elizabeth ke zdi. Vyjekla a pokusila se zavolat moje jméno. Ještě jsem zahlédl, jak se podívala mým směrem. Žádala o pomoc. John jí přejel nožem po krku a Elizabeth zachroptěla. Už jsem došel dost blízko, abych viděl, jak široce má otevřená ústa a v očích slzy.  
Z prvotního šoku mě vyrušily kroky. Nějaký muž se zastavil uprostřed ulice.  
„Jděte,“ zasyčel John.  
Jako by mě bodnul šídlem, rozběhnul jsem se za tím mužem. Byl dost chytrý na to, aby se nezdržoval a dal se na útěk. Byl rychlejší a ztratil se mi ve tmě. Chvilku jsem váhal, jestli pokračovat v nesmyslném pronásledování, a pak jsem se vrátil zpátky za Johnem. Stál pořád na tom samém místě a shlížel na bezvládné tělo u svých nohou. Ani se neotočil, když jsem přišel blíž.  
„Musíme jít,“ oznámil jsem mu. „Ten muž určitě zavolá policii.“  
„Ještě jsem tu neskončil,“ zasyčel John.  
„Musíme jít!“  
Chňapl po mně a přimáčkl mě na stěnu jako předtím Liz. Před obličejem mi zamával nožem. „Vidíte, doktore? Vzal jsem ho s sebou. Věděl jsem, že se bude hodit,“ uchechtl se. „Ale vy mě musíte nechat dodělat mou práci, slyšíte? Musím ji roztrhat na kusy a odnést si je domů, aby byla pořád se mnou, abych ji měl u sebe a mohl ji cítit!“  
Zalapal jsem po dechu. Byl úplně mimo sebe, mohl mě klidně zabít. Nečekal jsem, že se to takhle zvrtne. „Johne, brzy tu budou, musíme jít.“  
„Moje práce!“  
„Přijde vniveč, když vás popraví!“  
Odfrkl si a pustil mě. „Máte pravdu. Zase,“ naposledy pohlédl na tělo. „Vždycky máte pravdu,“ zašeptal. Otřásl jsem se. „Jdeme!“ poručil, chytil mě za zápěstí a rozběhl se ulicí. Nevím, kudy mě vedl, ale pohyboval se s jistotou, jako by znal každou ulici a každý temný kout ve Whitechapel. Probíhali jsme uličkami a krčili jsme se ve stínu pokaždé, když kolem procházeli strážníci. Znal John ulice? Jak často sem doopravdy zavítal?  
Zpomalil, nejspíš uznal, že už jsme dost daleko. Pustil mou ruku, spíš ji odhodil. „Jste rozzlobený,“ konstatoval jsem.  
„Ano, jsem!“ okřikl mě. „Měl jsem možnost porazit matku a kvůli vaší neschopnosti jsem o ni přišel!“  
„Kdybyste si dával větší pozor, nemusel ten muž vůbec nic vidět.“  
„Takže je to moje vina?“ zeptal se chladně. Čekal bych, že bude křičet, ale místo toho se jen díval s očima jako led. „Moje vina? Vy, doktore, jste ji zavolal. Vy jste to věděl! Vy jste to chtěl! Viděl jsem ten nůž! Tohle vy chcete! Tohle vás těší! Když váš drahý John, váš milovaný John, zabíjí kurvy!“ Přišel až těsně ke mně a přiložil mi nůž ke krku. Pokusil jsem se couvnout, ale druhou rukou mě chytil za rameno. „Líbí se vám to. Ale co kdyby váš drahý John zabil vás? Co, doktore? To už by taková zábava nebyla, ne?“  
Děsil mě. Bál jsem se o svůj život. V tomhle rozpoložení by John nezaváhal ani vteřinu, aby mi podříznul krk. Všechno moje snažení o jeho vyléčení bylo v koncích! Zklamal jsem. Tohle bylo, co jsem chtěl, druhý John, a když se objevil, nebyl jsem schopný ničeho. Ničeho, jen čekání na smrt.  
„Kde je vaše moudrost teď, doktore?“  
„Johne, prosím.“  
Vysmál se mi. Začal se zalykat smíchy a pověsil se na mě. V tom záchvatu veselí mě poplácal po rameni. „Jste směšný,“ řekl, když se uklidnil. „Ale bez vás to není ono.“ Konečně ode mě ustoupil a rozhlédl se. „Ještě jsem neskončil.“  
„Co chcete dělat?“  
Znovu mě chytil za zápěstí a táhnul ulicí. „Tohle mi nestačilo. Vám snad ano? Jistěže ne. Musíme najít ještě jednu, abychom si užili tu správnou zábavu. Ta kurva mi už nebude strašit v hlavě. Zbavím se jí! Dnes!“  
Nevím, jak daleko jsme šli, ale už jsem neslyšel policejní píšťaly. Ulice, na které jsme se octli, byla klidná a skoro prázdná. Procházelo tu několik žen hledajících práci nebo možnost uložit se na noc. Myslím, že se blížila jedna hodina ranní, pokud jsem dobře slyšel odbíjet hodiny v tom shonu.  
„Vidíte ji?“ zašeptal mi John do ucha. „Vidíte? To je ona. Chodím se sem na ni dívat, ani jsem vám to neřekl. Chtěl byste za ní jít! To jsem nemohl dovolit. Chtěl jsem se na ni dívat, protože je tak krásná.“  
Ukazoval mi ženu, byla podobná těm ostatním. Malá, hnědé vlasy, kolem čtyřicítky. Potácela se, byla opilá. „Vypadá jako vaše matka.“  
„Je to moje matka,“ syknul John.  
„Jistě,“ ustoupil jsem tomu bláznovi.  
„Zabiju jí,“ oznámil mi John věcně. „A vy se budete dívat, doktore. Poradíte mi jako předtím, ano? Důvěřuji vám, jste přeci můj přítel, Jacku, je to tak? Jste můj přítel?“  
Nadechl jsem se a vytáhnul nůž. „Jistě, Johne. Váš nejlepší přítel.“  
Pak jsem držel tu ženu v uličce, zatímco jí John řezal krk. Byl jako smyslů zbavený, jako by chtěl dohnat to, co na Liz zanedbal. Jen co jsem ji položil na zem, tak se na ni vrhnul a bodnul jí nůž do těla. Nevím, kolik řezných ran udělal, nepočítal jsem to, ale rozevřel ji jako knihu. Ani na pitevním stole by nedokázali udělat tak čistou práci.  
Vzhlédl ke mně. „Veďte mě,“ řekl. Klekl jsem k němu a chytil jsem ho za ruku s nožem. Vyřízli jsme několik orgánů, John je vybíral a házel té ženě za hlavu. Díval jsem se na jeho práci a necítil hnus ani opovržení. Cítil jsem fascinaci a lásku.  
Žaludek položil mezi paži a tělo. „Houpá ho jako dítě,“ zašeptal mi do ucha. „Ledvinu, vyřízněte jí ledvinu.“  
Zatímco jsem dělal, jak mi řekl, přesunul se k obličeji. „Matka neměla tak velký nos,“ řekl a začal pracovat. Uřízl kus nosu, potom upravil ústa a rozřízl oční víčka. Nevypadal spokojený se svou prací, ruce se mu roztřásly. „Ne. Nevypadá jako ona! Nevypadá ani trochu jako ona!“ Udělal několik řezů bez ladu a skladu. „Ne,“ zakňučel.  
„Johne,“ vytáhnul jsem ledvinu a podal mu ji. Zabalil ji do kapesníku a strčil do kapsy u kabátu. „Měli bychom jít,“ řekl jsem.  
„Nevypadá jako ona,“ zopakoval John trpce.  
Vstal jsem a vytáhl ho na nohy. „Pojďte, nechte ji být.“  
Chytil mě za kabát a přivinul se ke mně jako dítě. „Není to ona,“ opakoval.  
Vedl jsem ho pryč, klopýtal. Musel jsem mu sebrat nůž, aby ho cestou nepustil.  
„Doktore, nebyla to ona,“ šeptal. „Vypadala tak nádherně, ale nebyla to ona. Matka nepije. Matka je krásná. Matka mě milovala. Jsem jako ona. Blázním, vidím duchy. Doktore, já už nemůžu.“  
„Bude to v pořádku,“ slíbil jsem.  
„Proč mi nepomůžete?“  
„Pomáhám vám.“  
„Ne,“ jeho hlas se zlomil, znovu to byl druhý John. Odstrčil mě od sebe. „Chcete ze mě udělat cvoka. Chcete mě jen využít pro svou práci. Už ne!“ rozběhl se pryč. Neměl jsem možnost ho zastavit. John mi zmizel ve tmě a já se vrátil domů sám a zkrvavený. Čekal jsem, že opět přijde to slastné uvolnění a já usnu jako dítě, ale nestalo se tak. Nezamhouřil jsem oka.

1.10.1888

Již včera odpoledne se objevily články o dvojité vraždě. Vrahovi dali dokonce jméno. Město mu začalo říkat Jack Rozparovač a já se cítil potěšen a zároveň ohrožen tím, že náhodou zvolili právě mé křestní jméno. Obavy to byly zbytečné, ale ten hloupý pocit přetrval.  
Daily News také otiskly dopis, který měl údajně napsat vrah. Napsal ho ještě před dvojitou vraždou a vysmíval se policii. Podepsal se jako Jack Rozparovač – tak odtud měli jméno. Dopis byl napsaný červeným inkoustem snad připomínající krev a sliboval, že další ženě uřízne ucho a pošle ho policii. Noviny nezapomněly připomenout, že Catherine Eddowes, poslední oběť, měla zohyzděný obličej a skutečně jí část ucha chyběla.  
Jen náhoda, pomyslel jsem si, ale nepřesvědčilo mě to.  
Lidé začali panikařit víc než dřív. Objevovaly se nabídky odměn za dopadení vraha a nebyly to žádné malé částky. Pohybovaly se od sto liber výš, kdyby se takové peníze dostaly do ruky člověku z Whitechapel, nejspíš by ani nevěděl, co s nimi dělat. To samozřejmě jenom umocnilo snahu lidí se zviditelnit. Ještě ve večerních edicích novin vycházely nové pohlednice a dopisy, které přišly. Policie měla čím dál víc práce.  
Zajímalo mě, co teď asi dělá John. Jestli sleduje zprávy tak pečlivě jako já.

16.10.1888

Policie i domobrana se snaží. Dokonce poslali i psi, aby vypátrali vraha. Bez úspěchu.  
Měl jsem spoustu práce. Spousta z mých starých pacientů začala kolabovat a vyžadovat stále víc pozornosti. Mají strach z Jacka Rozparovače. Takový iracionální strach z osoby, která o ně nemá zájem. Nedokázal jsem si to vysvětlit. Stejně tak jsem nemohl spát. V hlavě jsem měl Johna, chtěl jsem si najít čas a navštívit ho, abych věděl, jak na tom je, ale moje povinnosti mi nedaly šanci. Doufal jsem, že je v pořádku. Sám jsem viděl, jaký jsme rozpoutali oheň. Ale byl to jen oheň v ulicích Londýna, až k Johnovi nemohl dojít.  
Dnes se ale moje priority změnily.  
Dostal se mi do rukou článek. Daily News otiskly další dopis, který přišel. Spolu s dopisem přišla i ledvina. Otřáslo to všemi, a kdo ví, jak moc to ještě veřejností otřese. Bylo teprve dopoledne, odpoledne o tom bude mluvit celé město. Dopis zněl následovně:

Z pekla  
Pane Lusku  
Posilám vám půlku ledviny kerou sem sebral jedný ženský a připravil pro vás druhou púlku sem opek a sněd byla to nádhera můžu vám poslat krvavej nůž kerej ji vytáhnul dyž eště chvíli počkáte  
podpis Chyť mě když to dokážeš  
Pane Lusku

Polil mě studený pot. Představil jsem si Johna, jak se krčí u sebe doma a píše tenhle dopis. Vzdělaný člověk jako on by nenapsal něco tak úděsného! John ne, ne můj John, ale pan Hyde ano. Druhý John by mohl něco takového napsat. Kdo jiný by měl ty nervy, aby poslal Luskovi ledvinu?  
Geroge Lusk byl hlava zdejší domobrany. Měl mnohem větší podporu lidí než Scotland Yard. Od začátku vražd se k němu přidaly desítky lidí, rozhodnutí Jacka Rozparovače dopadnout. Byl velitel lovu a to ho zdejší policie neviděla ráda míchat se do jejích věcí.  
John nebyl zdejší, jak by znal Luska? Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Nad čím to přemýšlím? John mi už dokázal, že o jeho nočních vycházkách nevím vůbec nic. A Luskovo jméno bylo už v pár novinových článcích. Mohl se o něm dozvědět snadno. Z Luska se postupně stávala hvězda. Byl to on, kdo rozmisťoval hlídky na ulici. Říkalo se, že stojí o místo na policii, jenže ho tam nikdo nechce. Proč někdo nepodezříval jeho? Takový kariérista by měl pro vraždy největší důvod!  
Ten nápad, že by John poslal takový dopis, se mi nelíbil. Co to o Johnovi říkalo? Vysmívá se snahám policie? Snaží se na sebe strhnout pozornost? Nebo se tím chtěl vysmát mně? Podívejte, doktore, dokážu se rozhodnout i bez vás. Nejsem žádná loutka. Mám vlastní rozum!  
Praštil jsem novinami. Jak to mohl udělat? Jak jsem mohl dopustit, aby se mi celý případ vymknul z rukou? Byl jsem si tak jistý, že John neudělá nic, co bych nechtěl. Jenomže tu byl pan Hyde. Ten chlap všechno zničil. Mohla to být čistá práce, všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že to bude čistá práce. A pak přijde on a vysměje se mi do tváře!  
Odmítnul jsem se vzdát. Svou práci jsem měl již rozepsanou a dotáhnu ji do konce. Musím zjistit, jestli to byl John.

18.10.1888

Musel jsem počkat, až budu mít volný den. Nespal jsem. Jsem unavený, bolí mě hlava a moje soustředění se zhoršuje. Myslím jen na Johna. Dokola jsem si přehrával, jak by mohl vypadat náš rozhovor. Prošel jsem všechny možné konce, ty dobré a i ty špatné. Připraven na všechno.  
Už je to dávno, co jsem Johna navštívil. Naposledy ještě za života jeho otce. Zaklepal jsem na dveře a čekal. Nikoho jsem uvnitř neslyšel. Byl pracovní den, John mohl být v práci nebo na kriketu. Měl jsem se ohlásit předem. Zkusil jsem znovu zaťukat, ale bez úspěchu. Nikdo nebyl doma.  
„Jestli hledáte Montagua, rovnou to vzdejte,“ ozvalo se za mnou. „Už celé dny nevytáhnul paty z domu.“  
Za mnou stál William Druitt. Viděl jsem ho naposledy před lety, ale byl tak podobný otci, že bych ho poznal kdekoliv. Byl to Johnův starší bratr. „Williame,“ pozdravil jsem. „To je let.“  
„Promiňte, my se známe?“  
„Jack Morton, znal jsem vašeho otce.“ Potřásli jsme si rukou.  
„Vy jste Montagův doktor, že?“ zeptal se William a já přikývl. „Jsem rád, že jste přišel. Montague přestal chodit do práce, hrozí mu vyhazov. Nevím, co se děje.“  
„Chápu. Těžko mu ale pomohu, když mi neotevře.“  
„Mám klíče,“ kývnul William a já ustoupil od dveří. „Chvíli jsem si myslel, že jste některý z Montaguových přátel z kriketu. Nebo někdo jiný,“ dodal a já si vzpomněl, jak si John stěžoval, že si jeho bratra myslí, že jej přitahují muži.  
„Ano, jsem i jeho přítel, ale především lékař. John naposledy říkal, že se necítí dobře. Nenapadlo mě, že to dojde tak daleko, že přestane vycházet z domu. Prosím, nechci se vnucovat, nemá to rád. Můžete mu říct, že jsem tady?“  
„Jistě.“ William odemknul dveře a zmizel v domě. Měl jsem radost, že má o bratra starost. John bydlel sám a v jeho stavu ho to mohlo užírat. Zavřít se před světem je špatné. Čekal jsem a doufal, že mě John přijme. A pokud ne, bude muset svět tlačit zvenčí.  
Moje obavy se rozplynuly. John stál mezi dveřmi a měřil si mě nejistým pohledem. „Doktore,“ oslovil mne.  
„Johne!“  
Nebyl schopný dívat se mi do očí. „Prosím, nechte mě o samotě.“  
„Chápu,“ vydechl jsem. „Ztratil jste důvěru v mé schopnosti. Selhal jsem. Celé dny nespím a snažím se přijít na to, jak vám pomoct. Velmi bych si přál být vám schopen pomoct. Nejspíš ale nejsem. Omlouvám se, Johne.“  
„Neomlouvejte se, Jacku,“ zamumlal.  
„Johne, musíte dál žít. Neuzavírejte se. Nebudu vám už mluvit do života, když vám to pomůže, ale žijte.“  
Přešel to mlčením. Povzdechnul jsem si a rozhodl se položit otázku, kvůli které jsem přišel.  
„Jedno musím vědět, Johne. Poslal jste to?“  
Podíval se mi do očí. Váhal. Potom se usmál. „Ano. Sbohem, Jacku.“ Zabouchnul.  
Zůstal jsem tam stát jako hlupák. Neschopný slova. Dostal jsem, pro co jsem přišel, a přesto jsem se cítil zhrzený. John mi zabouchnul dveře před nosem. Nechtěl se mnou mluvit. Nechtěl mě vidět. Doufal jsem, že se vrátí, otevře s omluvou, ale nestalo se tak. Otočil jsem se k odchodu, když jsem zaslechl vrznutí pantů. Zadoufal jsem marně. Byl to William.  
„Je mi líto, že vás Montague takhle odmítnul,“ řekl. Také nabídl, že mě vyprovodí na nádraží.  
„Čekal jsem to. Podařilo se mi přijít na spoustu jeho problémů, zdá se, že si teď postavil hlavu a chce se je vyřešit sám. Jen doufám, že neudělá žádnou hloupost.“  
„Co je s ním, doktore?“  
„Nemohu vám říct všechno, to jistě chápete,“ odvětil jsem. „John, jak se zdá, trpí stejnou nemocí jako vaše matka. Doufal jsem, že se jí povede předejít, ale vypadá to, že ho dřív nebo později musí dostihnout.“ Nelhal jsem. Ne úplně.  
„Matka. Budeme ho muset nechat zavřít, doktore?“ zeptal se William.  
„To jsou unáhlené závěry, příteli. John se o sebe ještě dokáže postarat a ví, co dělá. Tahle uzavřenost je jen přechodná a věřím, že za pár dní přejde.“  
„Chová se tak už přes měsíc. Ne takhle moc, ale je roztěkaný a výbušný.“ To byly důležité informace. Potřeboval jsem vědět, jak se John choval, kvůli svému výzkumu. „Víte,“ dodal William polohlasem. „Někdy jsem měl i pocit, že to byl on, kdo snad v Londýně zabíjí ženy.“  
Trhnul jsem sebou. „Co vás vede k tomu, si to myslet?“  
Zavrtěl hlavou. „Je to jen pocit. Občas, když ho vidím, jak se tváří… a je to horší a horší.“  
„John by nebyl schopný nikomu ublížit, je to dobrý člověk.“  
„Jaká škoda, že se šílenství nedá léčit.“  
„Jednoho dne, Williame, budeme umět vyléčit i šílenství,“ rozloučil jsem se s ním při nástupu do vlaku.  
S mým a Johnovým přispěním bude jednou snadné vyléčit i šílenství.

25.10.1888

Netušil jsem, že se můj nedostatek spánku projeví takto. Uvědomoval jsem si, že bych neměl pít, když jsem unavený. Bolela mě hlava, moje chuť k jídlu se ztrácela a moje soustředění mě úplně opustilo někdy v průběhu týdne. Přesto jsem skleničce neodolal. Doufal jsem, že odvede moje myšlenky. Neměly pořádnou formu, ale jeden motiv se v nich pořád opakoval.  
John.  
Chtěl jsem se ho zbavit. Jen pro jeden večer! Nenechal mě spát! Vracel se pořád dokola a já si byl vědom toho, že jsem mu nedokázal pomoct. Že jsem nedokázal splnit svůj cíl. Zatracený John! Chtěl jsem, aby mi vypadnul z hlavy! Potřeboval jsem spát! I kdybych se měl k spánku upít!  
John.  
Kvůli němu rostla panika. Kvůli němu mi lidé ve strachu bouchali na dveře. Kvůli němu se nemluvilo o ničem jiném než o vraždách. Kvůli němu jsem nespal. Kvůli němu byla moje naděje na budoucnost v troskách.  
Neměl jsem chodit pít.  
Seděl jsem v hospodě – v té samé, ve které jsme potkali Annie Chapmanovou. Snažil jsem se utopit myšlenky, ale vybral jsem si špatné místo. Byli tu snad ti samí muži, co hráli kostky, snad ty samé ženy, hledající možná práci, snad ti samí političtí diskutéři. Byl to úplně stejný večer, skoro jsem cítil Johnovu přítomnost, že sedí vedle mě a vypráví o Bismarckově politice. Měl jsem ten večer před sebou jako fata morganu.  
Bylo mi z toho na nic.  
Zatracený John.  
Zatracený John!  
„Vypadáte mrzutě,“ přisedla si ke mně mladá žena. „Něco vás trápí?“  
Jen předstírala zájem, věděl jsem to. Byla mladá, měla světlé vlasy a zdála se vysoká, oproti ostatním ženám, které jsem znal. V první chvíli jsem ji chtěl odehnat, nehodlal jsem se s nikým bavit. Chtěl jsem spláchnout svůj žal. Ale nezmohl jsem se už na nic. Přistrčil jsem jí svou skleničku a ona ji dopila. „Co vám je po tom?“ dostal jsem ze sebe. Jazyk jsem měl ztěžklý, ale vymodlená únava se nedostavila. Byl tu jen John.  
„Slušný pán, v neslušném podniku, opíjí se do němoty. Opustila vás snad žena?“ dala objednat další skleničku.  
Zasmál jsem se. „To je přesné,“ opáčil jsem a přijal nabízenou sklínku.  
„Jsem Mary Kelly.“  
„Jack Morton.“  
Měl jsem společnici v mé snaze se utopit. Byla šťastná jen za to, že se může zadarmo napít. Nevyptávala se a já nemluvil. Seděla na Johnově místě a fata morgana se rozptýlila. Už to nebyl ten stejný večer. Bylo mi lépe.  
Nehodlal jsem s ní spát. Byl jsem v koncích. Začínal jsem být unavený a s tím přicházel strach, že i přesto neusnu. Rozloučil jsem se s Mary Kelly, slíbil jsem jí, že se znovu uvidíme. Nesnažila se mě odtáhnout do svého hnízda. Brát si k sobě opilé muže? Ani šlapky nejsou hloupé.  
Došel jsem až domů. Byla tma a já si představoval, jak padám do postele a spím. Konečně spím!  
„Zapomněl jste na mě, Jacku?“  
Srdce se mi málem zastavilo. Stál mi v zádech a usmíval se.  
„Johne!“ vyjeknul jsem. „K smrti jste mě vyděsil!“  
„Ne, ne k smrti,“ řekl to až nespokojeně. „Zapomněl jste na mě.“  
„Nezapomněl,“ bránil jsem se. „Myslím na vás stále, ale neměl jsem odvahu…“  
„Zapomněl jste na mě!“ rozkřičel se a střep v mé hlavě se zabodl hloub. „Raději se zahazujete s nějakou kurvou!“  
„Johne…“  
„Mlčte!“ křičel, musel probudit půlku ulice. „Nenavštívil jste mě! Nesnažil jste se!“  
„Vyhodil jste mě!“  
„Zapomněl jste na mě!“ prudce do mě strčil, až jsem narazil zády do dveří. „Za to mi zaplatíte,“ zasyčel a otočil se. Na odchodu jsem ještě slyšel, jak si tiše mumlá. „A ta kurva taky.“

1.11.1888

Paní Rickmanová mi naordinovala dovolenou. Neodbytné pacienty vyháněla smetákem. Je to zlatá žena. Usmyslela si, že jsem nemocný a musím přiznat, že jsem tak vypadal. Od setkání s Johnem toho večera jsem téměř nejedl. Byl jsem bledší než obvykle, vlasy jsem měl neumyté a zplihlé. Neměl jsem na nic sílu. V jednu chvíli jsem se rozkřičel na pacienta, který mi tvrdil, že ho Jack Rozparovač pronásleduje cestou z práce. Měl jsem plné zuby těch výmyslů a žvástů.  
Tak se mě ujala paní Rickmanová. Je to zlatá žena.  
„Říkala jsem vám, ať se nepřepínáte,“ napomínala mě, když mi lila polévku. „Spal jste vůbec?“  
„Ano.“  
„Mám v ruce naběračku,“ zahrozila.  
„Ne,“ povzdechl jsem si. „Nespal.“  
„Potřebujete doktora,“ rozhodla za mě paní Rickmanová.  
„Ne, děkuji. Stačí mi jen chvilka klidu,“ bylo to směšné, ale nenáviděl jsem návštěvy lékařů. Věděl jsem, jak to v téhle práci chodí a možná i proto jsem vůči ní byl tak skeptický. „Slibuji, že dnes usnu.“  
„Jestli ne, zavolám doktora i bez vašeho dovolení,“ oznámila mi.  
„Jste zlatá žena, už jsem vám to někdy řekl?“  
„Pořád, doktore,“ podala mi polévku a opustila pracovnu.  
Neměl jsem chuť k jídlu, ale přemluvil jsem se, abych do sebe pár lžic dostal. Představa paní Rickmanové, jak mě krmí jako malé dítě, mě k tomu donutila a vykouzlila mi na tváři úsměv.  
Přiznal jsem si to v noci, když jsem nemohl spát a myslel na fiasko s pacientem, kterého jsem tak neprofesionálně okřikl. Přiznal jsem si, že jsem jako oni. Bál jsem se Jacka Rozparovače. O to víc, když jsem ho znal. John mi vyhrožoval a vyhrožoval i Mary Kelly. Od toho večera jsem ji neviděl, nevytáhnul jsem paty z domu. Možná jsem měl, ale John sotva věděl, kde ji najít. Zatraceně, já jsem sotva věděl, kde ji najít. Prohodili jsme spolu stěží dvě věty. A i kdybych chtěl, paní Rickmanová by mi nedovolila vylézt z postele.  
Nezabránila mi ale v mé práci. Proto jsem nespal ani pod jejím dohledem. Psal jsem. Dával jsem dohromady své poznatky o Johnovi. Každý detail, na který jsem si vzpomněl. Chtěl jsem mít zprávu i z toho večera. John mě napadl. Sledoval mě, obvinil a napadl.  
Byl jsem příliš unavený. Měl jsem obavu, že má práce tím bude postižena.  
Začalo to matkou a končí to druhým Johnem. Končí to panem Hydem.  
Jak skončil pan Hyde?  
Vyústění příběhu, vyústění Johnovy nemoci, bylo nevyhnutelné.

9.11.1888

Bylo mi lépe. Paní Rickmanová mi kouzelně vrátila trochu síly svými vývary a starostí. Už jsem byl schopný práce. V noci jsem spal. Sice sotva tři hodiny, ale bylo to lepší, než předešlé bdění. Paní Rickmanová ke mně nepouštěla moc pacientů, jen nejvážnější případy, ale mohl jsem říct, že jsem zase v nasazení. Tenhle posun ale neznamenal, že se mi hlava vyčistila. Ne, John tu pořád byl. Jako by na něm má mysl byla závislá a nechtěla ho pustit. Potřebovala Johna.  
„Má dnes někdo přijít?“ zeptal jsem se paní Rickmanové při snídani. Povýšila i na zdravotní sestru, měla v malíku všechny mé schůzky.  
„Ne, dnes jsem vám naordinovala volno. Máte něco v plánu?“  
„Myslel jsem na procházku.“  
Z kraje listopadu už bývá chladno a vlezlo, a letos bylo počasí ještě pochmurnější, než kdy jindy. Alespoň jsem měl ten pocit. Zima se neúprosně blížila, lidé začali vytahovat kabáty, pokud nějaké měli. Ti, co je neměli, žebrali, kradli a ženy v téhle čtvrti byly vlezlejší. Nevím, jak vypadal střed Londýna, ale Whitechapel začal být nebezpečný i za bílého dne. Většina spodiny se stahovala na okraje. Ani všudypřítomný strach z Jacka Rozparovače je nezastavil. Sbíhali se jako zvířata lačnící po troše tepla.  
Bylo chladno, ale ten pocit větru, který mi narážel do kabátu, mi dával na vědomí, že jsem naživu. Konečně jsem byl venku a konečně jsem mohl dýchat čerstvý vzduch. Šel jsem po hlavní silnici, tady byl vzduch nejčistší. Ve vedlejších ulicích se držel smrad a krysy. Na ty jsem dnes neměl náladu.  
„Jack Morton!“ zaslechl jsem své jméno a zvedl jsem hlavu ze svých myšlenek. „Nedodržel jste svůj slib, Jacku.“  
Z druhé strany ulice ke mně pospíchala žena, kterou jsem potkal tehdy večer v hospodě. Její jméno mi vyklouzlo a teď jsem po něm pátral a nebyl schopný odpovědět. Nejspíš se na mně tím projevila i má únava. Díval jsem se na ni jako na zjevení.  
„A jak se zdá, úplně jste ho zapomněl,“ usmála se.  
„Mary Kelly,“ vzpomněl jsem si a bylo to pro mě malé vítězství. „Je náhoda vás tu potkat.“  
„Málem jsem vás přehlédla. Tehdy večer jste vypadal jako tělo bez duše. Dnes vypadáte mnohem lépe.“  
„Děkuji, cítím se lépe,“ přikývnul jsem.  
„Kam jdete?“ zeptala se a mě napadlo, že doufá ve výdělek. Bylo to v pořádku, kdo se nedokáže chytit příležitosti za pačesy, ten umrzne.  
„Jsem na procházce.“  
„Nechtěl byste,“ začala a zavěsila se mi za rámě, „ke mně?“ Ještě mohla využívat svou mladistvou krásu a šarm, aby získala muže. Když by se jí povedlo najít někoho zajištěného, kdo by ji vydržoval, měla by na zimu, a možná i na delší dobu, vystaráno. Mohl jsem jí být ten zajištěný pán? Mohl. Líbila se mi. Severský typ. Byla opravdu krásná.  
„Máte čaj?“  
„Mám cokoliv,“ usmála se.  
Vedla mě ke svému příbytku. Byl to pokoj ve dvoře. Nebyl moc bezpečný. Okno bylo rozbité, Mary sáhla dírou dovnitř a odemkla dveře. „Není to nic velkého, ale je to lepší, než být někde na hromadě s dalšími lidmi.“ Vtipkovala. Bylo to víc, než si chudí mohli dovolit. Spali po desítkách ve sklepech, zatímco ona měla pronajatý pokoj pro sebe. Kolik lidí by jí závidělo. Měla tu postel, stůl, dokonce i krb.  
Zavřela za námi.  
„Posaďte se,“ pobídla mě. Usedl jsem ke stolu a Mary Kelly zatím nalila vodu do konvice a dala ji vařit. „Čaj bude co nevidět,“ usmála se na mě. Vyzula si boty a přicupitala po studené podlaze až ke mně. Posadila se mi na klín. „Nebo se můžeme zahřát jinak,“ pošeptala mi do ucha. Naskočila mi příjemná husí kůže. Přes všechny starosti s Johnem jsem na ženy neměl ani pomyšlení a už to byla dlouhá doba.  
Vstala, aby si mohla rozvázat šaty. Složila je a přehodila přes opěradlo židle. Sledoval jsem každý její pohyb. Byla krásná. Natáhla ke mně ruku a zvedla mě ze židle.  
„Jste krásná, Mary Kelly,“ řekl jsem jí, když si lehla na postel. „Jsem rád, že jsem vás potkal.“ Naklonil jsem se nad ni a chtěl ji políbit.  
Uslyšel jsem cvaknutí dveří a trhnul jsem sebou.  
Ve dveřích stál John a mračil se na mě. Mary Kelly se podívala jeho směrem. „Co se děje, Jacku?“ dožadovala se odpovědi na to, proč tu stál cizí návštěvník.  
„Říkal jsem, že tu kurvu zabiju!“ vyplivnul John. „Vykašlal jste se na mě kvůli ní, doktore. To vám neodpustím.“  
Mary Kelly se pokusila zvednout z postele, ale já ji přidržel. Nechtěl jsem, aby dělala zbytečný povyk. Chtěl jsem si Johnem promluvit v klidu. „To je v pořádku, Mary Kelly,“ snažil jsem se ji uklidnit.  
„Ne, to není!“ okřikla mě. „Pusťte mě!“  
„Držte ji, doktore. Ať to máme snazší.“  
„Ne! Vražda!“ vykřikla Mary Kelly.  
Zacpal jsem jí ústa. V tu chvíli ke mně přistoupil John s nožem. Vzal jsem mu ho a hrubě jsem Mary Kelly podříznul hrdlo. Zaťala mi nehty do rukou a pak v průběhu vteřin povolila a ochabla. Moje vzrušení postupně opadalo. Mary Kelly mi ležela v náručí, tak, jak měla. Ale nemohla se usmát, nemohla se mě dotknout. Nemohl jsem jí být tím bohatým zachráncem. Stal jsem se jejím vrahem. Nevěděl jsem, jestli jsem smutný, nebo šťastný.  
Byla moje.  
„Úžasné, že, Jacku?“ promluvil na mě John. Probudil jsem se ze zamyšlení a uvědomil jsem si, že mám tvář zabořenou do Maryiných vlasů. Odtáhl jsem se a položil ji na postel. Všude byla krev, měl jsem ji na rukou, prostěradlo na posteli ji nasáklo a lepila, když jsem se opřel o postel, abych se zvednul.  
„Co jsem to udělal?“  
„To, co jste měl. Nemá smysl se zahazovat s kurvama. Ne, Jacku, máte mě. Jsem váš přítel. Nepotřebujete je.“  
Měl pravdu. Potřeboval jsem ho. Poslední měsíce jsem zasvětil snaze ho vyléčit. Byl mou branou do dějin, byl mými dveřmi ke slávě. Žádná kurva nestála za to, abych ztratil Johna. Byl příliš důležitý.  
Můj šok a smutek kvůli ztrátě Mary Kelly začal přerůstat ve vztek. Chtěla, abych zapomněl na Johna. Svíjela se a svlékala, aby mé jméno bylo navždy zapomenuto. Ta čubka to měla celou dobu v plánu. A jen John ji prohlédl. Varoval mě, ale já neposlouchal. John mě zachránil.  
„Johne,“ zaštkal jsem. „Děkuji vám. Zachránil jste mne.“  
„Ještě ne, Jacku,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Ještě nedostala, co si zaslouží.“  
Znovu měl pravdu. Ještě zdaleka nedostala, co si zaslouží. Uchopil jsem nůž pevněji, byl od krve a klouzal, ale mě to bylo jedno. Nepotřeboval jsem být precizní. Potřeboval jsem jí dát, co si zaslouží. Bodl jsem do ní a začal řezat.  
Protože byla krásná. („Uřízněte jí ten falešný úsměv, Jacku.“)  
Protože byla ulhaná. („Nechte ji lehnout si na tu odpornost, co ji dělá ženou.“)  
Protože jsem jí nemohl být tím bohatým pánem. („Ozdobte jí to nuzné místo tím, co jí bylo nejdražší.“)  
Protože mi chtěla sebrat Johna. („Zničte ji, ať už nikdy nepozře muže.“)  
Protože mi chtěla zničit budoucnost. („Vezměte si její srdce.“)  
Nevnímal jsem. Stál jsem nad svým mistrovským dílem. Krásná Mary Kelly byla jen kus masa. Vyřezaná flákota ležící ve vlastních orgánech a krvi. A já držel její srdce, ještě teplé. Cítil jsem, že tluče, ale byla to jen má představa. Bylo mrtvé. Byl to šutr, kus ledu, bylo to nic.  
Bolelo mě v krku a já si nebyl jistý, jestli jsem křičel. Byl jsem potřísněný krví. Byl jsem vrahem. Ten nejhorší ze všech.  
John stál za mnou celou tu dobu a teď se mi naklonil přes rameno a zašeptal: „Nikdy na vás nezapomenou.“  
Tehdy vím, že jsem vykřiknul. Popadl mě děs. V panice jsem vyběhl ven a nechal tu hrůzu za sebou. Slyšel jsem Johnův smích? Nevím. Nevím, kudy jsem běžel, nevím kam, a proč mě nikdo nezastavil, když jsem měl v jedné ruce nůž a ve druhé jsem drtil lidské srdce. Nevím, co se stalo, ale pak jsem stál doma, třásl se a polykal výkřiky.  
„Můj bože, co se stalo?“ paní Rickmanová stála ve dveřích kuchyně a zírala na mě. Viděl jsem šok v jejích očích, větší než ten můj. Spolu s ním se v nich promítaly všechny novinové články, všechny lži, otázky, zda je Jack Rozparovač lékař. V jedné vteřině to tam bylo a ve druhé se paní Rickmanová otočila a pokusila se utéct. Stál jsem jako přimražený.  
Otevřela venkovní dveře. V nich stál John a šklebil se.  
Paní Rickmanová vyjekla, když jí nůž zajel do krku.  
John ustoupil a zabouchnul dveře.  
„Zabil jste ji,“ zakňoural jsem.  
„Prozradila by nás,“ kriticky si mě prohlédnul. „Běžte se umýt, já se o ni postarám.“  
„Byla to zlatá žena.“  
Když jsem se omyl a vhodil srdce do krbu, sešel jsem zkontrolovat Johna. Ve sklepě v hlíně byl nový hrob a John byl pryč.

1.12.1888

Skoro měsíc od toho incidentu a teprve teď se mám s Johnem sejít. Snažil jsem se ho kontaktovat, byl jsem u něj doma, ale ignoroval mě. Nechtěl se mnou mluvit, nechtěl o mně slyšet. Tolik se stalo a já to s ním nemohl probrat. Ale dnes se s ním setkám.  
Den po vraždě byl celý Londýn na nohou. Luskova domobrana slíbila omluvit kohokoliv, kromě vraha, pokud dodá informace k jeho dopadení. Myslel jsem, že mě tehdy John vyhledá v zoufalém strachu, že ho vydám, ale nestalo se tak. Moje pokusy o to si s ním promluvit dopadly bídně. Jeho bratr mi řekl, že John jen chodí do práce a z práce, ale nic jiného. Ani ve škole jsem však Johna nezastihl.  
Zadoufal jsem, že by se snad objevil na Maryiném pohřbu, ale ani tam nebyl. Obřad byl chudý a téměř nikdo na něm nebyl. Bylo mi Mary Kelly líto, ale věděl jsem, že si to zasloužila. Zahrávala si se špatným mužem. John to věděl.  
Panika po téhle vraždě byla ještě větší. Předtím se kurvy bály v ulicích, teď už se bály i ve svých postelích. Jack Rozparovač byl duch, který se nebál vejít do domu a udělat z vašich orgánů dekoraci. Jack Rozparovač byl nezastavitelný. Přízrak. Ti, co se ho snažili chytit, neuspěli, a ti nešťastníci, kteří byli falešně nařknuti, museli čelit zlobám ulice a strachu lidí.  
Ale ani to nevyhnalo Johna z úkrytu.  
Měl jsem tedy čas přemýšlet. Neměl jsem mu za zlé vraždu Mary Kelly. Měl ve všech ohledech pravdu a to já byl hlupák, že jsem to nepoznal hned. Zachránil mne.  
Ale paní Rickmanová…  
To John neměl dělat. Nechtěl jsem mu to vyčítat, ale chtěl jsem mu říct, že to byla chyba. Nikdy se to nemělo stát.  
Sešel jsem se s Johnem na mostě přes Temži. Trval na tom, neměl jsem tušení proč právě tam. Přišlo mi to jako krásná metafora. Řeka plyne, tak může naše problémy odnést s sebou. Každé slovo vyřčené dnes na mostě zmizí, uplave, jako by nikdy neexistovalo. Potřebovali jsme to oba. Já i John.  
Když jsem přišel, John už dávno stál u zábradlí a díval se do vody. Vzduch byl studený a vlhký, voda mírně páchla. První prosincový den už volal a varoval před hrůzou zimy, která měla nastat. Ti, co se před měsícem třásli, teď čekají na nevyhnutelný konec. Zima je opravdu období smrti.  
„Johne,“ pozdravil jsem tiše.  
Otočil se na mě a já se zděsil. Tohle nebyl John posledních měsíců. Tenhle muž, tohle zjevení, byl to muž, který ke mně přišel první den vyhledat pomoc. Roztřesený, s obavou promluvit, člověk, který má strach komunikovat s lidmi, i když má tolik co říct a inteligence mu září z očí. Byl to ten samý muž.  
Jenomže zestárl o deset let a pět odporných zkušeností. Pět a jednu. Paní Rickmanová.  
„Doktore,“ pozdravil a zase odvrátil zrak. Tak, Johne, dívejte se do řeky. Odplave všechny problémy.  
„Jsem rád, že jste souhlasil se schůzkou…“ začal jsem, ale John mě tichým hlasem přerušil.  
„Vyhodili mě ze školy,“ promluvil. „Včera. Nechtěli mi říct důvod, ale šeptanda se dostala až ke mně. Pořád je to totéž. Pletou si mé stranění se žen se zálibou k mužům. Nenávidím to. Nenávidím, že jim to nemohu vysvětlit.“  
„Johne…“  
„Nepřerušujte mě, doktore,“ umlčel mě. „Ještě jsem neskončil. Tehdy, když jsem k vám přišel, byl jsem skeptický. Netušil jsem, jak moc mi pomůžete. Jenomže moje matka mě nenechala spát. Zachránil jste mě po té první vraždě a já vám věřil. Věřil jsem, že mě zachráníte znovu. Ale mýlil jsem se.“ Podíval se na mě prázdným pohledem. „Dělal jste to pro sebe, bylo vám jedno, že mě zničíte.“  
„To je lež,“ pokusil jsem se bránit. Cítil jsem hada v hrudi. Svíjel se a říkal, že má John pravdu. Celou dobu to tak bylo. A John to ví. John si to uvědomil. Můj strach se stal skutečností. To jsem nechtěl. To jsem nepotřeboval.  
„Je to pravda. Nutil jste mě vraždit. Chtěl jste, aby se to stalo.“  
„Lež!“ okřikl jsem ho. „Nedělal vy jste to samé? Nepromlouval jste ke mně?“  
„Ne!“  
„Ano. Možná ne vy, možná to byl druhý John, váš blud, ale dělal jste to. Donutil jste mě zabít Mary Kelly. Zabil jste paní Rickmanovou.“  
„Co to vykládáte?“ stáhnul se do sebe. „S poslední vraždou nemám nic společného. Byl jsem doma. A co se stalo s paní Rickmanovou?“  
Věděl jsem, že jsou Johnovy bludy zrádné, ale že si nepamatoval, co se tehdy dělo, mě překvapilo. „Pronásledoval jste mě, Johne. Vyhrožoval jste mi. Zabil jste Mary Kelly, protože jste žárlil. A potom jste zabil i paní Rickmanovou, protože jste se bál, že vás odhalila.“  
John se roztřásl ještě víc. „To není pravda! Nic z toho si nepamatuji!“  
Dokázal jsem si ho představit, jak sedí doma u novin, čte o vraždě Mary Kelly a hlavou se mu honí myšlenky. Byl to on? Byl opravdu celý den doma? Nepřebral druhý John otěže a nestáhnul ho s sebou? A teď se dozví pravdu a ví, že všechny jeho noční děsy byly pravdivé.  
„Je mi to líto, Johne.“  
„Já už nemůžu, doktore!“ vykřiknul. „Už ne. Je toho příliš.“  
Věděl jsem, jak se cítí. Jeho vzhled ty pocity řval do světa. Johna už nezachráním.  
„Nechte vodu, ať odplaví vaše problémy.“  
Zadíval se do Temže.  
„Myslel jsem na to,“ přiznal a mírně se předklonil. „Já ji nezabil, Jacku.“  
„Ano, Johne. Zabil.“  
Jeho poslední slova se ke mně donesla jen matně a přehlušilo je plesknutí vody a šumění, přesto jsem rozuměl.  
„Miluju tě, mami.“

28.9.1894

Hrneček čaje, který jsem siru Macnaghtenovi udělal, stál od začátku našeho rozhovoru na stole. Nedotknul se ho a nechal mne tápat, jestli je tolik zahloubán do přemýšlení, nebo jsem já tak mizerný v dělání čaje. Koneckonců už jsem byl starý a nepamatuji se, kdy jsem dal lístky louhovat. Šest let se na člověku ve středních letech projeví víc, než jsem kdy čekal.  
„Našel jste, co jste hledal?“ zeptal jsem se.  
Zaklapl složku a opřel se v křesle. „Doktore Mortone, co mi ještě můžete říct o panu Druittovi? Vaše složka je velmi skromná.“  
„Já a John jsme byli přátelé. Nevím, proč by se o něj policie zajímala. Navíc tak dlouho po té nešťastné sebevraždě.“  
Macnaghten si uhladil knír. Čaje se nedotkl. „Provádím vyšetřování. Mám důvod si myslet, že Montague John Druitt byl Jack Rozparovač.“ Unikl mi překvapený smích. „Co je tak zábavného?“  
Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. „John byl člověk, který by mouše neublížil. Měl problémy, se kterými bojoval, ale nebyl šílený vrah.“  
„Jaké problémy?“ zeptal se Macnaghten.  
„Šuškalo se o něm, že má náklonnost k mužům. Ale ve skutečnosti byl jen nešťastně zamilovaný.“  
„Do koho?“  
„Ta žena zemřela před čtyřmi lety. Jméno není důležité. John byl nešťastný muž. Neunesl propuštění a tlak světa. Je škoda, že odešel. Měl v životě tolik potenciálu. Znal jsem jeho otce.“  
„Jeho bratr si myslí, že mohl být Jackem Rozparovačem.“  
„William s Johnem nevycházeli dobře. Znal jsem Johna lépe. Nemohl být vrah.“  
„Dobrá. Děkuji, doktore, to bude vše.“  
„Potěšení na mé straně,“ vyprovodil jsem ho ke dveřím.  
Znovu jsem se posadil v pokoji a zíral na plný hrneček čaje, co tu zůstal. Štěnice. Ještě dnes hledají a hádají a nic nevědí. Sáhl jsem po Johnově složce a hodil ji do krbu. Oddechl jsem si, opřel se v křesle a zavřel oči. Nakonec jsme otevřeli budoucnost.  
Ucítil jsem, jak mi někdo položil dlaně na ramena a naklonil se k mému uchu.  
„Udělal jsem dobře, Johne?“ zeptal jsem se s úsměvem.  
„Vedl jste si výborně, Jacku.“  
Miloval jsem ho.


End file.
